Relieve Me from Pain
by RubberDucky95
Summary: In the world where Lord Voldemort has 'unofficially' taken over the wizarding world of Britain and the prophecy has never been discovered but Harry Potter is still isolated and alone, things are bound to get interesting. Why is Harry Potter all alone in an insignificant and secluded town of Godric's Hollow even after his graduation from Hogwarts? SLASH; HP/LV or TR
1. Who Are You?

**Relieve Me from Pain**

This will be**_ SLASH_** content story featuring _Harry Potter_ and _Lord Voldemort/Tom Marvolo Riddle JR_. If this does bother you, kindly exit out of this page, thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter series, as the honor goes to J.K. Rowling. _

**SUMMARY**: In the world where Lord Voldemort has 'unofficially' taken over the wizarding world of Britain and the prophecy has never been discovered, but Harry Potter is still isolated and alone, things are bound to get interesting. Why is Harry Potter all alone in an insignificant and secluded town of Godric's Hollow even after his graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? SLASH; HP/LV

* * *

**Chapter 1; Who are you?**

It was a cloudy and damp night for the wizarding world.

While few wizards and witches ran about in a hurry before the rainfall, one dark cloaked figure eased through the way amongst the chilly breeze of Autumn.  
Despite the sudden drops of rain, this particular figure seemed to be in an airily light mood as the figure emitted a soft melodious hum that oddly resembled of 'I'm singing in the Rain' by Gene Kelly.

As the evening shaded darker and the rain droplets fell heavier, the figure stopped at the moment to pick up a damp Daily Prophet littered on the street of Diagon Alley. The bold letters stood out as the headline for the day.

**MINISTER MALFOY PURSUES TREATY WITH VAMPIRES!**  
**Announced Minister Malfoy today, stating the Ministry under Lord Voldemort will not tolerate further raids and attacks from Vampires towards wizarding Britain. Will this turn out to be a fortunate or rather an unfortunate pursuit?**

The figure gazed down at the mobile picture that flashed brightly every second along with bustling movements of journalists and reporters holding big cameras. On the center of the picture, Lucius Malfoy stood calmly talking in the middle of chaos and havoc of journalists and reporters.

The dark-cloaked figure, now drenched in rain, no longer hummed as the it tucked the Prophet away after murmuring a soft drying charm. The figure proceeded along the street until it reached the door of Leaky Cauldron. The Leaky Cauldron was at the brink of closing for the day. The figure exited out towards the shady Muggle Street of London.

The figure continued down the street and turned around towards a secluded corner when a sharp noise of apparition rang throughout the abandoned and silent alley.

Two bodies collided and crashed down on to the dirty street floor. The dark-cloaked figure muffled a groan as a seemingly taller and heavier body pressed on top with the stranger's shoulder covering the mouth. Due to their collision, the dark-cloaked figure's hood fell on the ground behind the figure's head and revealed two shockingly vivid but supple verdant eyes plastered on the pale flawless skin and below a soft black mop of a hair.

He tried to sit up but failed as the body on top of him had no intentions of removing him or herself.  
Recovering from the sudden fall, he slightly shook the hooded head that lay just a bit above the his head. Unable to retrieve any response, his hand unknowingly traveled down to touch a hot liquid substance that caked the body's backside and momentarily froze.

It wasn't long before the two figures disappeared from the empty alley that echoed the sound of their apparition.

* * *

Lord Voldemort was not having a good day. From the morning of his awake, he had an impeccable migraine that left his mood less than desired.

Just yesterday, Lucius Malfoy, his appointed Minister for Magic, announced his half-formed plan to calm the outrages upon the attacks from the people. He had worked non-stop these days over the constant raids and attacks from the vampires which he no longer can dismiss them as mild rebellions. The migraines grew over time and his patience wore thin.

It has been more than a decade since Lord Voldemort's seize of control.  
While Lucius Malfoy was the Minister for Magic, he was the practical ruler of the wizarding world of Britain and he made sure everyone was aware of who their real leader was.

Despite people's terror and worry at the beginning of his reign, things have never been better for the wizarding world. Crime rates were the lowest among decades, corruption within the Ministry was mostly wiped out, laws were suited to serve all kinds and types of wizards, witches, and magical creatures, and wealth was prosperously distributed and traded amongst people. Wizarding world of Britain scored high amongst the ranks of developed country under the reign of Lord Voldemort.

People sought out for this ruling so much that their high opinions did not diminish at the fact that Lord Voldemort had planted his men all over the country from education to politics. The man was in control of everything that was going on within his country and had no intentions of being lazy when it came to leading and controlling a nation properly.

He stood in front of the mirror to check on his flawless appearance. He didn't allow any creases or wrinkles on his robes and always appeared to be perfect even if he was not going anywhere except his office.  
The mirror reflected a tall strong figure that held himself with grace and confidence; the body was covered in black robes and travel cloak, pale but healthy skin glowed within the rigid and well-defined features, nightly black hair was neatly smoothed back without a single strand of disarranged hair, high aristocratic cheekbones, tall aquiline nose, and ruby-red eyes formed the aesthetic man with regal charisma and irresistible charm. The man looked no older than early thirties or perhaps late twenties.

Despite his perfection, no one ever saw the man or rather no one knew who he was. Not a single nosy journalist was able to find out who the dark lord was because he was extremely specific about his secrecy within the wizarding world that was only privy to the inner circle of his followers, previously and currently called the Death Eaters.

Just then, a sharp knock from the double door rapped. Without looking away, "Enter," said the Dark Lord.

After a mere second, the door opened and a blond-haired man with an aristocratic atmosphere walked in to find his lord in a travel cloak. Not expecting this scene, Lucius Malfoy inclined his head as to show reverent greeting and proceeded to inquire his curiosity.

"My lord, I was not aware you will head outside today." spoke Lucius. The dark lord seemed nonchalant of Lucius's obvious deduction and continued to check for flaws before he deemed it as acceptable and turned to Lucius. Ruby-red eyes bore into Lucius's sky-blue eyes, hardened with tiresome workloads at the Ministry including yesterday's press conference.

"Yes. I deemed it necessary," That was the only answer Lucius received from the Dark Lord about his subtle inquiry and soon, he remained quiet as to find out why his lord had summoned him to his office. After a moment, he continued "Lucius. I expect nothing to be in disarray during my absence. Is that clear?"

A sudden sharp and painful throb of his everlasting migraine struck him and he abruptly closed his eyes and placed his fingers on his temple. At that gesture, Lucius hurried to respond and reached out as to ask for his lord's health in alarm but the omniscient Lord Voldemort merely raised his unoccupied hand at the Minster without opening his strained eyes. "Of course, My lord" knowing what his lord wanted to hear, Lucius swiftly answered but continued to eye him with worry. Voldemort brushed it off as unnecessary concern and held his yew-wand in his hand, ready to apparate away from his office.

A thought suddenly enlightened Lucius. "Might I ask how long will you be gone?" asked Lucius before Voldemort concentrated to apparate. The Dark Lord contemplated on the question for the moment and answered, "I'm hoping it won't take long but few days are given" Then the Dark Lord was gone with a menacing sharp crack.

Perhaps this was not the best of his plan. Prolonged migraine left his decision-making skills less than desired but he was not a man to go back on his decision. It stung his pride of always making the right choice. Sighing inwardly, the Dark Lord quietly strode on the dark abandoned road that was known as a sanctuary for vampires.  
Growing tired of their raids and attacks, he decided to give them a visit himself to warn his thinning patience.

If wizards had wands and potions, Vampires had inhumane physical abilities such as speed, strength, and appetite.

Yes, this was definitely not one of Voldemort's brightest plan.

"What have we here," sneered a dark figure hidden in the shadows. Everything went still before the Dark Lord turned his hooded gaze on the shadow. The unusual ruby-red eyes seemed to spark some curiosity as hidden vampire glided out, circling the dark lord. _Can't they be more_ _cliché_, thought Lord Voldemort.

"What brings you here, wizard? Surely, you're not stupid enough to think you can come and go as you please?" The one behind him snorted out loud and the Dark Lord hid is aura so they won't be able to assume how capable he was. Another disadvantage was that Vampires had the ability to see through one's magical cord to assume one's ability. He hadn't came completely unprepared.

"Your constant petty tantrums tire me greatly," said the Dark Lord. His cold and composed voice lingered around and soon, inhumane hisses resounded. "I suggest you stop this meaningless and childish tantrums before you face irreversible consequences." said the Dark Lord. Surprisingly at that, one of the vampires struck forward. Always prepared, the Dark Lord raised his wand and quietly chanted a spell which followed by a painful scream of the foolish vampire who dared to attack him.

Voldemort started to question the Vampires' ability to suppress their urges in his mind when all of them proceeded to attack him. Perhaps, hurting the young one was not a smart choice since he was outnumbered and he needed them to conform some type of treaty with the Ministry. His safety was compromised as time dragged on. Colorful but menacing spells were thrown everywhere with a frightening speed that can be compared to those of the vampires.

However, he was not always protected and could not rely on the wards to securely stay up since the vampires sought to destroy it. He let out a short grunt when he back was slashed across, drawing far too much blood for his liking.

"Don't you dare think you can get away with this, wizard! This isn't over, yet!" a particular vicious threat rang among the blood-soaked atmosphere. Despite his loss of concentration and pain, the Dark Lord smirked at the vampire's pathetically desperate attempt to regain his posture surrounded by his fallen co-conspirators on the ground.

"Is that so?" hissed Voldemort. "It will take much more than this to convince me." A vivid green spell shot forward and at the same time, a sharp crack was heard and silence embraced the blood-soaking area, reeking of devastation.

Lord Voldemort cursed himself as he apparated and knew exactly where he would land on. By a coincidence, he collided and crashed on top of a shorter hooded figure. Before he blamed his migraine and serious lack of decision, everything went black.

* * *

The man was the most beautiful and regal looking man he ever saw in his short two decade life. The man was sleeping on his bed, as he found no other alternative. He just hoped that the man wouldn't mind.

Verdant green eyes traveled from the man's face to the half-naked body that was covered in bandages and healing salves he had received as a gift from his friend, Cedric Diggory. He and Cedric became friends when he helped him on the second task of Tri-Wizard Tournament. The air-bubble did wonders in the water and being a Hufflepuff he is, Cedric expressed his gratitude, which formed as a mutual friendship between the two.

Back to focusing on the man on his bed, the young verdant-eyed man wondered if he should seek help for Hermione and Ron, but quickly dispelled the idea since they would definitely be disapproving his choice to bring a stranger into his house who apparated in a secluded corner of Muggle London with a horrendous injury here and there on the body.  
Being soft-hearted did not bode well with his decision-making skills. He couldn't leave the unconscious injured man on the dangerous muggle street, despite the man appeared to be more dangerous than the street. He apparated both of them to his house on Godric's Hollow where his deceased parents had left for him to claim when of age. The house was the first thing he claimed when he graduated from Hogwarts.

His parents died when he was only 5-years-old. By that time, he remembered that magic existed and his doting parents were always kind to him in this very house. Unfortunately for him, that could not last long as his parents were casualties of the raging war of Lord Voldemort. He was sent to the Dursleys, who were his only relative left, as the Ministry saw fit to send a magical child away from the wizarding war to an unaware muggle-household that despised him. Even when the war was over, he was sent to the Dursleys.  
Perhaps his traumatic childhood filled with undernourishment, harsh punishments and unfair treatment have affected him despite his friends' efforts to comfort and offer him real friendships and sense-of-belonging. He lived alone in an empty house that was abandoned for several years on a secluded and insignificant town, shying away from people and society.

He rarely had anyone sleeping over in his usually dull and empty house except for his friends. The man was a complete stranger and it made him feel less lonely.

He had a hard time dragging the man to the closest room which happened to be his bedroom and healing the man to the best of his abilities. Looking at the peaceful look on the man's features and clean bandages, he prided himself for doing a decent job on them. He didn't know what possibly caused the vicious gash on the backside along with multiple cuts and bruises on the body, but he was not going to delve into that information. However, he assumed some animals have attacked the man.

He looked out the window to see a bright sunny day compared to yesterday's horrible weather. Thinking if he should have gone out today than yesterday, he swiftly dismissed the thought since he would not have found this man and treated him. Merlin knows what would have happened to the man if he had not been there coincidentally.

He stood up and exited his room.

* * *

The Dark Lord opened his eyes as soon as he gained consciousness. Feeling drowsy and pained, a frown creased on his perfect but distressed features. A sudden rush of dizziness prevented him from sitting up.  
He looked around to room to find various personal objects and warm decor that contradicted his home. Sunlight was gaping through the thin wine-colored curtains and he squinted in annoyance as it hindered his sights with its brightness.

Cursing at his vulnerable state, he found himself ridiculously wrapped around multiple times with white bandages and covered with slippery healing salve. He got up to a sitting position to search for his wand when soft footsteps resounded and soon, revealed a young man with vivid green eyes.

"Oh, no no- You shouldn't strain yourself like that!" said the boy as he rushed to his side and placed a hand on his chest to push him down to the sunken bed. He merely raised an eyebrow and refused to move.

"Where is my wand?" asked Voldemort as he studied the boy. His black mob of a hair softly adorned his pale skinned face, green eyes that has been noticed were garnished with long lashes, a celestial nose stood out above a full red and pink lips. Yes, the boy was a beauty and an uncommon beauty at that but he would be a fool if he lowered his guard down.

The boy blinked his big eyes a few times before registering what he had said in a husky and un-rehearsed voice. "It's safely tucked away, don't worry. I also had your cloak and robes washed," the boy dared to smile at him.

"And where am I?" hissed the dark lord as his migraines suddenly returned upon his return to the land of living. If the boy had noticed his sharp expression of pain, he did not comment anything about it.

"My house. I don't know if you remember me, but you crashed into me and fell unconscious, so I apparated both of us here" said the boy as to remind him of his pathetic moment of failure. _Trust the boy to double his migraine_, thought Voldemort.

The boy sat on the chair next to his bedside and curiously gazed at the dark lord. He tried to ignore the stares as he took in his surroundings and situations. When he asked a question, the boy dutifully answered without further comments and he granted him few points at that.  
Apparently, he was unconscious only for a day and had told no one of his presence. He also gave him some more credits when he found out that the boy was responsible for healing him thoroughly and to best of his abilities. His inner comment that he could have received better treatments at his manor was left nonvocal.

It was to his surprise when the boy suddenly stood up and placed his fingers on his temple and slowly massaged it.

"May I ask, what are you doing?" hissed the Dark Lord but the boy dismissed his obvious distaste and continued to soothe his migraine. "I'm trying to relieve your migraine, if that wasn't obvious to you," chirped the impudent boy. He could have cursed him but he let the boy be as his migraine miraculously faded to a nothing. How he have missed the feeling of being completely at ease without those hateful headaches.  
He noticed that everything about the verdant eyed boy seemed soft, supple, and delicate. The complete opposite of what he is.

"What is your name?" asked Voldemort. He wasn't expecting that to smoothly roll out of his mouth when the boy sat back down, knowing the migraine in his head was gone.

"Harry Potter. And who are you?" asked Harry Potter, tilting his head slightly to the side. The boy was softly smiling at him and expecting an answer from him. Before he knew it and curse himself to oblivion, he opened his mouth and answered.

"Tom Riddle"

"Hello, Tom. Just so you know, you're not getting your wand back until you fully recover" said the boy as he exited the room, leaving behind a wide-eyed and soon-will-be-seething Dark Lord behind alone.

He take back any credits that he has given the boy.

* * *

**A.N: **I actually put a lot of efforts in this story so it will be a great motivation for me if you review it. I may answer those reviews in gratitude and honor and will most definitely post up the next chapter faster or sooner, which ever you like it.

**NEXT CHAPTER: **The Dark Lord continues to be held captive by one Harry Potter. Harry has no idea who he is dealing with nor does he care too much. The Dark Lord eerily finds comfort and relaxation around Harry and the feeling seems mutual for Harry too. However, even fate knows this cannot last long.


	2. Break the Ice

**Relieve Me from Pain**

This will be**_ SLASH_** content story featuring _Harry Potter_ and _Lord Voldemort/Tom Marvolo Riddle JR_. If this does bother you, kindly exit out of this page, thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter series, as the honor goes to J.K. Rowling._

**SUMMARY**: In the world where Lord Voldemort has 'unofficially' taken over the wizarding world of Britain and the prophecy has never been discovered, but Harry Potter is still isolated and alone, things are bound to get interesting. Why is Harry Potter all alone in an insignificant and secluded town of Godric's Hollow even after his graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? SLASH; HP/LV

_A/N and Replies are at the bottom of this page and Happy New Years!_

* * *

**Chapter 2; Break the Ice**

Harry noticed the wince every now and then on the man's pale face. It was hard not to notice considering the fact that he already looked distressed at the sudden turnout of his event. Not able to ignore it further, he stood up and massaged the man's temple. Harry could witness the man's distaste at his behavior but seized his complaints soon enough for Harry to know that it was working.  
Even when he was healing the man's body, he was cold. The temple under his warm fingers felt cool as he circled around.

After a while, he sat down to observe the man who was at ease. The man asked him of his name and Harry introduced himself, having an excuse to ask back.

"Tom Riddle" the name did not struck him as familiar and in fact, sounded oddly foreign and too ordinary for a man like him. With that notion, Harry inwardly kept the question of whether if that was his real name or not.  
He wouldn't be surprised if that wasn't the man's real name.

"Hello, Tom. Just so you know, you're not getting your wand back until you fully recover" having said this, Harry swiftly exited his room before his suppressed laughter may reach Tom Riddle. He knew the man would be furious but as far as he is concerned, the injury could have done more damage without him knowing. At least that was his excuse.

Harry didn't know what suddenly caused him to blurt out things like that.

Quickly dismissing the thought, Harry walked towards the kitchen to bring his must-be-furious guest some food and healing potions. He didn't know what patients ate at St. Mungos so he resided to make a porridge, recalling the day that Dudley had been sick and he had to make a porridge soup for Aunt Petunia's precious poor Dudleykin.  
Stirring so the porridge won't get burnt, Harry tasted it before turning the stove off and putting them in a bowl. He wondered if he should offer the man with a dessert and decided to place a treacle tart that he made yesterday on the tray along with the potion vials, bowl. and a glass of water.

After checking if everything was on the tray for the third time near the bedroom and casting a quick _Tempus_, Harry carefully went towards his room with the tray in his hands. He wasn't afraid of Tom, though something told him that he should be. Harry peaked inside of the room to find Tom sitting on his bed with his back against the head-board and arms crossed, head tilted slightly down, and eyes closed along the slight crease marring just above his nose.  
Harry quietly slid in and stood next to the bed and took a gulp when Tom acknowledged his presence and opened his eyes. Harry merely smiled and placed the tray down on Tom's lap, earning a pointed glare.

Harry had to breathe in and out before he could open his mouth to say anything to the man. "You should eat. The potions are for further replenishing your blood and easing your pain." explained Harry. Tom looked down at the tray and glanced back up. Harry took notice of the patronizing ruby-red eyes that tried to bore through his subtle verdant eyes. Red and Green were such a contradicting color yet so familiar and co-existing one another.

"I am physically injured, not ill," drawled the Dark Lord after taking notice on the menu. Harry indignantly huffed as he shoved a spoon into his hand.  
Harry could have seen the slightly amused look on the man's face if he hadn't looked away.

Without another word, Tom scooped up the porridge with the spoon, doubting for a moment but unable to detect any poisons or charms, and gracefully ate it.  
Voldemort didn't know what to expect, but he certainly did not expect it to be delicious as he was surprised at the moment. He knew he was a very difficult man to please.

Harry sat down next to him once again and beamed at the man.  
"How is it?" asked Harry.

"Acceptable," commented Tom. He quickly composed of his emotions and nonchalantly spoke as to hide his surprise and slight delight. The boy knew how to cook.  
It further amused Tom when Harry grunted and murmured "Acceptable? It's bloody fantastic."

It was in no time that the porridge was cleanly gone from the bowl and Tom reached out for the potion vials before Harry's voice stopped his reaching arms and spoke.

"Aren't you going to eat your dessert? Or were you planning to have it after you drink those nasty potions?"

Voldemort assumed by the slight disappointment in his voice, that he must've made the tart himself in addition to the porridge.  
Deciding to indulge his young host, the Dark Lord took a bite from his treacle tart.  
Harry seemed to be very interested in the way he was eating because he just wouldn't stop eyeing Tom. Voldemort found the treacle tart to be another delightful delicacy.

"Did you make these all by yourself?" questioned Tom. Harry smiled and nodded, anticipating the stranger's approval of his cooking.  
However, the Dark Lord was soon brought back to the reality of not having his wand and not being able to return to his office.

Sensing what the man was thinking, Harry decided to interrupt the man from his deep and probably scathing thoughts.  
"You lost a lot of blood and is in no way of performing magic as of yet," informed Harry. Tom's emotionless features did not falter as he continued to look directly at Harry.

"You are not a healer and I know when to use my magic or not," spoke the Dark Lord, dangerously. His ominous tone seemed to affect the room's temperature as Harry suppressed shivers that ran down his body. The man's voice alerted him to stay away from him, but being a stubborn Gryffindor he is, Harry did not back down. "I may not be an expert, but I know this for sure," spoke Harry. His cheerily mood was vanished and the verdant eyes dared to stare down at the Dark Lord's ruby-red eyes as he stood.

"I just saved your life and you have no right to speak to me that way."  
Before the Dark Lord could even think about cursing the boy, he left the room to his own disposal.

Voldemort blankly stared at the door where the boy had gone out. His migraine returned and outwardly groaned at it. He gazed back down on the tray and downed the potions one by one. Although he didn't trust the boy, he knew for sure that the boy had no intentions of harming him. He was too accommodating.

The potion took effect immediately, relieving pain from sore muscles and horrible cuts, gashes, and bruises on his body but the migraine remained which put him to an indescribably foul mood. What was it with this migraine that kept bothering him?  
Deciding to ignore the mild throb for a moment, the Dark Lord carefully stepped down from the bed and placed both of his bare feet on the plush soft rug. He was wearing the decent pants that he wore yesterday and inwardly smirked at the boy who haven't had the guts to remove his pants, but snapped at him.  
The toned Lord Voldemort stood and glanced outside the tall window through the wine-colored curtains. The nice weather did nothing to brighten his bitter mood but he took notice that he was on the first ground level of the house. Judging by the surroundings of this house, he assumed they were located in a secluded quiet town.

He stopped himself before searching for his wand in the room. The boy was sympathetic, not stupid. He wouldn't have placed the wand in the same room if he didn't want him to have it yet.

Voldemort ran his hand over his hair, pushing the disarranged strands back. He supposed he can stay here for another day as he found no other options. Threatening the boy was not an option because he was a man who showed respect to those who have helped him no matter how inconvenient it became. His manners would be left atrocious which also stung his pride.

He could have stayed put in the bedroom that seemed like the boy's own, but ventured out of the room. He didn't know where he was and who the boy was. Hoping to gain more information, Voldemort stepped out.  
The house was furnished decent enough and was very clean. However, the lack of personal belongings told him that Harry lived alone. The house was small compared to his manor, but big enough for the boy. Furthermore, the house didn't look like it was from a pure-blood family, or rather mixed; not completely magic, but also not completely muggle. He looked around to find a piano and a cello set on the side of the living-room. He didn't know if the instruments were previously there from his predecessors or the boy bought them himself to play them. Oddly enough, he thought he would like to hear him play one day.

Voldemort's eyes caught a small frame that was held in the mantel piece above the fireplace. A red-haired women with familiar verdant eyes danced around with a man who had familiar mob of a hair in the mobile picture. The picture screamed at him that they were the boy's parents.

A sudden clang and a thud from the kitchen caught Voldemort's attention.

He quietly went to the area that resounded those noise and stopped when he saw the boy rubbing his head with a frown that indicated he was in pain. On the other hand, he held a recently washed pot.

Harry cursed himself when he accidentally dropped the pot he just washed. His hands and the pot's handle were slippery due to the water that he foolishly did not bother to dry it off. As he quickly ducked down to pick it up, he collided with the opened drawer which he meant to put it away. The dull thud doubled the frustration and pain on the back of his head while he slowly stood up, murmuring something unintelligible. He put away the pot back in the drawer and closed the drawer with more force than necessary.  
Then, Harry proceeded to clean the mess he made while making Tom's food. Ron often made fun of him for not using magic in the kitchen, but Harry didn't bother reminding Ron about his odd rule; No magic in the kitchen. His kitchen was one of the places among others that he considered as his sanctuary. He spent his past times cooking and baking, which his friends loved him for; His friends enjoyed his foods and delicacies.  
But sometimes, he had times when he very much would have liked to use magic.

Harry berated himself when he found the small ornate and delicate glass that he received as a gift from Hermione up on the top shelf where he could not easily reach. _Why is it there? Must have been Ron_, thought Harry.

He tiptoed and stretched his arm up to reach for that glass, leaning on the kitchen counter.

The Dark Lord inwardly sighed in amusement before stepping away from the threshold to stand right behind Harry to help him retrieve the ornate glass.  
Harry jumped in surprise, barely suppressing a yelp, when a larger hand shot out beside his smaller hand and grabbed at the glass. He protectively clutched his hand in front of his chest and swirled around to find himself stuck in between the counter and the tall broad-chested man. Harry's big widened eyes looked up to Tom's amused smirk that's directed at him.

"You know you're a wizard," said Tom, amused at Harry's muggle antics. Tom handed the object to him. Harry pursed his lips before taking it in his hand. "How long have you been there?" asked Harry. They were almost touching and Harry tried hard to hide his flush because of this intimacy. After looking down for a minute or two, Tom gracefully moved away to the side for Harry to walk out. He tried to hide his amusement but judging by Harry's flushes, he did not hide it well.

Tom answered when Harry moved away from him, standing in front of the block kitchen island.  
"Long enough to know that you don't use magic often," replied Tom.

Before he had to step in to help Harry, Voldemort was observing Harry in complete silence, leaning on the threshold which had a nice view of what he was doing. He noticed that the boy didn't use magic often, or non-at-all in the kitchen while he knew there were spells for those tedious manual chores that the boy carried out. His assumption that the household is not from pure-blood family got more solid when he did not see any house-elves around the kitchen. He watched Harry in slight fascination which he would not be likely to admit.  
He was trying to figure out who the boy really was, but had little luck.

Harry spun around to see Tom in a deep thought with his eyes sorely on him. "Yes?" questioned Harry.

Snapping out of his daze, Voldemort blinked smirking at Harry's confusion and turning away. Just then, Harry gasped and hurried over to casually touch his back and arms. Tom's back was stained with blood that seeped through the bandages and Harry was horrified to see so much blood gushing out of the body. Being defensive, Voldemort tried to jerk back at the boy's casual touches but Harry did not relent on them.

Harry gushed out loud. "Hold still! You're bleeding. I told you not to strain yourself," The next thing the Dark Lord knew was that he was being led to the couch on the living-room. He was gently shoved down on the couch and Harry sat next to him and turned his body to the side-way. Not like being man-handled, Tom dangerously hissed in warning but Harry effortlessly hushed him and slowly took down the bandages that was soaked in blood. He could see them littering on the ground beneath them. He could feel Harry's shaking hands and Voldemort wondered if this was a good idea.

"Perhaps I should do it," offered Tom. But Harry clutched his hands tightly and dismissed his offer. They both knew Tom couldn't do it by himself.

Surprisingly, Harry healed him well and blood stopped flowing. Summoning a clean towel with a bowl of water, Harry wet the towel and started to clean Tom's back. Harry was secretly admiring the toned muscles plastered on Tom's back as he slowly cleaned off the blood. Voldemort was surprised at Harry's behavior but didn't comment as he allowed the boy to continue. Both admiring the atmosphere and each other, silence carried on but soon was broken by Voldemort.

"Sooner or later, I will have my wand back," said Tom. That didn't come out more threatening as he would've liked.  
Harry did not worry about any retributions from him when he gave back the yew wand. Something told Harry that Tom was not disrespectful, nevertheless being dangerous.

Harry was finishing up wrapping bandages around the body, occasionally circling his arm around the man's chest. He was glad that Tom couldn't see his face because he was burning up. Voldemort still kept quiet even when Harry circled his arms around his back and chest. Feeling Harry's soft breathe on his back when the arms circled him, Tom concluded Harry was no threat to him whatsoever. He didn't allow anyone to touch him and he hated the idea of being touched by anyone, but he found that Harry's touches were not so repulsive like those of others. Also, he noticed the migraine was barely there.

As Harry was finishing up, he patted Tom's shoulders and leaned down.  
"And I'll be anticipating your grand retribution," the Boy dared to cheekily whisper into his ear and got up to scurry away. He let him be.

* * *

It's been almost three days since the Dark Lord was being held captive under the cheeky brat. Surprisingly, there were only handful of times he wanted to curse the boy and himself into oblivion but was unable to proceed them as he could not find his wand yet. _Am I even trying?_ thought the Dark Lord.

This was very unlike himself.

During his stay, Voldemort found out that he really enjoyed Harry's cooking. The boy was a natural and the fact that the house always smelled like various delicacies did not help. His back was healing well and almost completely along with his depletion. The three days had been like a vacation for him, which practically was since he rarely rested from his tiresome workloads to lead a nation. He also found out Harry did not ask too many questions and was clumsy. He was indeed, very amusing and interesting.

"Careful. Don't want to clean this up," said Voldemort, after reaching out and grabbing the opened sugar jar that the boy's flour-covered-hand slipped. Harry looked at Tom with awe as the man placed the jar on top of the counter in front of him. Tom always seemed to appear out of thin air, despite the sharp crack of apparition was missing. Tom found Harry's awe-struck expression very interesting to look at.

During the past three days, Harry was already being familiar with the mysterious man. He and Tom got along fairly well; they were well-acquainted enough as to not feel awkward or uncomfortable despite their close proximity. Harry didn't know if he found comfort towards the man, but he wasn't about to dwell on that so much. Tom stood behind him to peer over his shoulders. Tom liked to watch over what he was doing and Harry didn't mind being watched over by him. It wasn't exactly an everyday event that a gorgeous man resided in his house as a guest and like to watch over him.

"What will you be baking for me today?" hummed the Dark Lord. His mirthful tone lingered in the atmosphere and Harry quickly scowled before breaking into a smile. "I'm not baking just for you. This is my hobby and you're conveniently here for me to test them out on you," Harry snapped back and watched Tom's smirk still linger without wavering.

"You dare to use me as your lab-rat?" whispered the Dark Lord. It didn't sound so threatening as he would have liked. His attempt was to no avail; He already deemed Harry as harmless and not a single threat to him. However, that did not mean Voldemort trusted the boy nor did he like being held captive without his wand.

Harry merely laughed at Tom's supposed-to-be-scathing remarks. "Only you enjoy it." said Harry. Tom scowled at Harry before focusing back to what he was doing.

After a moment, both of their head rose up to find an owl tapping on Harry's kitchen window with its beak. Seeing the familiar owl with a letter and a Prophet, Harry walked over to the window when Tom stepped aside to make way for him. After retrieving the contents from the owl and giving a treat of his own, Harry closed the window and watched the owl fly away for a second. He placed down the Prophet on the counter and gently ripped the letter to its opening. Taking a chance, the Dark Lord politely asked if he can read the newspaper and Harry absentmindedly nodded as he read the letter from his friend, Hermione.

Hermione occasionally sent him letters and Prophets to scold him for not leaving his house as much as he should and not contacting her. Harry was inwardly laughing at Hermione's choice of words. Apparently, his lack of involvement with the outside world worries her of him turning into a crazy cat lady minus the cats and gender.

After Harry finished reading Hermione's letter with a small smile he looked up and was surprised to find Tom's strained face. He was reading the Prophet and his ruby-red eyes glowed dangerously, which alerted Harry to run away. _But Tom wouldn't hurt him, would he?_ thought Harry.

The Dark Lord was beyond furious. His ruby-red eyes glowed and he felt Harry's wary gaze at him, but he was too occupied in him own mind. _How dare they_.

**VAMPIRE SPREE! **  
**Vampires Attack Wizarding Village Within Britain, Leaving 6 Casualties! Outraged Citizen Cries For Their Banishment!**

Perhaps they were not able to process his visit and warning in their thick skulls. Upon his anger, he did not notice the paper being scrunched up in his hand until he felt a gentle hand on his arm. Voldemort menacingly hissed and snapped at the person only to find Harry's widened verdant eyes that were filled with worry and a speck of fear.

"Where is my wand" demanded the Dark Lord. He was in no mood to play treasure hunt with the boy.

"But-"

"My wand, _now_!" snapped the Dark Lord. The boy looked crestfallen at his furious demeanor directed at him, looking almost hurt. Lord Voldemort dispelled all thoughts about the boy as he waited for the boy to give back his wand. Seconds later, Harry stumbled out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom which Voldemort followed. The boy opened a drawer right next to the bed which he previously slept on and took out his yew wand.

If the situation wasn't so dire and serious and his mood wasn't so lividly enraged, he would have laughed.

The Dark Lord snatched his wand from Harry's hand, ignoring Harry's confused and stricken expression. His ire seemed to make him go blind even with the green-eyed beauty who has been nothing but accommodating and dare he say, flirtatious.

He grabbed his wand for the first time in three days and felt warm feeling shot throughout his body, as if the wand was welcoming his return. However, the Dark Lord didn't feel too great about this revelation as he should be. He wondered if that had to do with one Harry Potter standing near him with certain emotions that he had never cared about before. The Dark Lord dispelled all thoughts about Harry Potter and concentrated on his ire to apparate away before he hurt the boy.

The last thing he saw were two penetrating green orbs, _hurt and beautiful._

* * *

**A/N**: Voldemort is a jerk and everyone knows it. What can you say, old habits die hard. I would like to give thanks to those of you who followed, favored, and reviewed my story. I was absolutely elated to receive them and they worked beautifully well for my motivation and story.

**Achelois Rising**: I am honored to receive your review and thank you for being my first reviewer! And I'm more than glad to have caught your interest. I'll keep it up.

**fireyhell**: I give you my gratitude for such compliments on my rather-lacking story. I'll do my best!

**Insanely-Yours96**: Fantastic! Thank you for your motivating review.

**omary1**: Hello to you from US! I'm thrilled to receive an international review and I will continue. Thank you, Mary.

**Stardust of Orion**: Thank you for your enlightening review! Yes, your insights stirred up some dilemma which I'm glad you brought it up. Well, even the Dark Lord is helpless without his wand. Aren't we all?

**aliengirlguy**: Oh, what an insightful review! Yes, indeed my AU has not been explained thoroughly on my first chapter (except Voldemort has taken over) and unfortunately, it won't be explained (completely) until further chapters. But, all in good times! Thank you very much.

I hope my review-answering skills are not too atrocious. I'm not very good at responding reviews and I've refrained from doing so until now.  
_And please, refrain from reviewing with something completely off-topic from my story. I'd hate to see your opinions wasted on me._

Once again, Please Review! I would like to know if my efforts were worthwhile and plus, its a GREAT motivation, turns out.

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Harry is once again left alone at Godric's Hollow and Voldemort is back on his job. Both of them are constantly thinking of each other, though they would not openly admit it. Will Harry forgive Tom for his rude departure? Or will there even be another chance for them to meet? _Probably_.


	3. Head Over Heels

** Relieve Me from Pain**

This will be**_ SLASH_** content story featuring _Harry Potter_ and _Lord Voldemort/Tom Marvolo Riddle JR_. If this does bother you, kindly exit out of this page, thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter series, as the honor goes to J.K. Rowling._

**SUMMARY**: In the world where Lord Voldemort has 'unofficially' taken over the wizarding world of Britain and the prophecy has never been discovered, but Harry Potter is still isolated and alone, things are bound to get interesting. Why is Harry Potter all alone in an insignificant and secluded town of Godric's Hollow even after his graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? SLASH; HP/LV

_A/N and Replies are at the bottom of this page._

* * *

**Chapter 3; Head Over Heels**

Harry didn't know why he felt so bad. He knew Tom had to leave sooner or later but he was not expecting such upsetting departure from the said man. While it made him feel weak, he was also angry. After all his humble hospitality, the man had the gall to snap at him and rudely leave without any acknowledgement of his gratitude or anything at all. It upset him that the past three days meant nothing for the man. But who would want to stay behind at a place where he was forcefully kept under captive without his wand? _Not many_, thought Harry.

Nonetheless, Harry was in a wistful mood.

He stayed frozen in that spot for a while even after the sharp and menacing crack of apparition echoed down. It's just that the past three days were memorable days for him and it startled him to see the man behave like that out of the blue; the more reasons to stay away from the man.  
Upset than ever, he slowly retreated back to his kitchen. He suddenly did not wish to bake anymore for today.  
Harry sighed as he glanced around the kitchen to see the mess he made. It happened so abruptly that Harry still had hard time processing what just happened. He slowly walked towards the kitchen counter and the settled his eyes on the crumpled newspaper. Wondering what made Tom so angry, Harry carefully ironed out the Prophet with his hand and let the bold headline sink in.

**VAMPIRE SPREE! **  
**Vampires Attacks Wizarding Village within Britain, leaving 6 Casualties! Outraged Citizens Cries for their Banishment!**

**It is just officially reported that there has been a terrible attack from the vampires, causing 6 deaths of young wizards and witches in the west country village of Chudleigh. The Vampires ambushed the village overnight, and despite the village's surveillance was adequate, it wasn't enough to fend off and prevent those 6 unfortunate casualties. The vampire attacks have never been this catastrophic and citizens are under a constant fear of their attacks more than ever. **

Harry was horrified of the sudden newsflash and he couldn't read it further. As of yet, the vampires have never gone this far as to go on a killing spree. Harry focused back on the horrible news and thought of Tom's reaction to this breaking-news. What made him leave with such abnormal ire? Did he resided at Chudleigh? Does he have a family member there? If that was it, Tom should be horrified, not angry. Harry noticed that Tom's reaction lacked of any type of horror, mourn, or shock. His reaction was based on pure anger and that made Harry more uncomfortable.  
Harry decided not to think about Tom for now, as it did nothing to his bitter and hurtful mood. But he knew he wouldn't last long.

Just when he was placing down the Prophet back on the kitchen counter, he snapped his head back and quickly snatched the newspaper to read it over again. Something did not sound right and Harry soon found the answer to it.

Chudleigh was a familiar wizarding village. It resided the current Chudley Canon Quidditch team which meant it also resided one Viktor Krum.

Viktor and he went back to fourth year of Hogwarts, the year when he also acquainted Cedric. He was even famous and popular back then and Harry was still in awe over the fact that Viktor initiated their acquaintance. Viktor Krum was Harry's admirer.

At first, Harry didn't notice all his subtle movements and efforts to get close to himself, not until Hermione and Ron blatantly pointed out to him. He was both shocked and surprised at this development which made him squirm in many ways. Now that he thought back, he always found Viktor around him during his fourth year, whether he was engaged indirectly or directly. Viktor would read books near the seat in the library Harry liked, he would exercise in presence of Harry, he would socialize where Harry could hear his voice and lastly, he placed his name in the cup and looked directly at Harry before breaking into a crooked handsome smile. He still remembered the day Viktor asked him to attend the Yule ball with him as a date and Harry politely declined because he didn't go to the Yule ball at all. He stayed up in his empty dorm with his books and studies while everyone enjoyed themselves at the ball. However, he felt flustered all night long.

Now, he and Viktor were friends and they sometimes wrote to each other in correspondence when Viktor was not busy playing Quidditch for his team, the Chudley Canons. Harry prided in himself to have two friends as famous national Quidditch players; Cedric now occupied his seat as seeker in Puddlemere United.

Although Harry could not mutually return Viktor's feelings, he still considered him as friend and it worried him till no end.

Pacing back and forth whether he should contact Viktor or not, Harry decided to read further for any mention of Chudley Canon team. His worries evaporated when he found a line that the said team was not present at the time of the attack.

He sighed in relief as he dropped the Prophet once again and placed his palm over his eyes in gesture of resignation and distress. Harry, then, proceeded to saunter over the living room and collapsed on the couch which Tom frequently occupied. Harry recalled the moment when he shoved Tom down on the couch to heal him and wrap the bandages around his body.  
Just not moments ago, Harry promised not to think about Tom for now and he is reduced to going back on his words. It also angered him which he couldn't grasp a solid reason for. His rude departure was one reason, however Tom would have felt the same way when he hid his wand and forcibly kept him here.

"I'm being a bloody idiot," said Harry, particularly to no one.  
He knew he was being ridiculous and sobered up as he stood and walked towards the kitchen. He had a hobby to finish.

Harry wondered if he were ever to meet him again.

* * *

"Harry- Are you alright?"

Long and dreary weekdays has gone by and weekends came along, bringing Hermione and Ron to Harry's house. Harry looked up from his fallen gaze to the carpet when he heard Hermione's concerned voice and her warm hand on Harry's back.

Hermione and Ron visited him in his house every weekends after a tiring weekdays from the ministry. Ron was an Auror and Hemione just recently transferred from the department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to the department of Magical Law Enforcement. They were both starting and developing their career in success and Harry was more than happy to be there for them and witness their growths. Harry himself could have been in the ministry working along with his friends but quickly shoved the thought away.

"Of course, Harry is okay. Why wouldn't he be?" said Ron. He was munching up the small treats Harry made in a vicious pace. They both didn't pay attention to Ron since it was the norm. Despite Ron's reply, Hermione still waited for Harry to talk.

Hermione knew that his best friend since first-year Hogwarts was distressed and was worked up about something. She constantly worried over Harry while Ron tried to relieve her worries. Her hand circled over Harry's bony back and Harry pursed his lips.

"Is it because of the recent attack at Chudleigh?" asked Hermione. Ron looked up from the couch and peered over Harry. "You know Viktor was at Quidditch practice over the World Cup pitch," added Hermione

They both knew Harry wasn't interested in Viktor like that, but they knew enough that Harry considered Viktor as his friend. They were both excited to hear that Viktor had asked him out to go to the Yule ball with him since Harry didn't have a date yet and they both had each other as dates. Harry found it hilarious that Ron was still trying to ask Hermione out and that Hermione had feelings for Ron but they weren't seeing each other. They claimed that they went to the Yule ball as friends but Harry hardly believed it. It would be a miraculous day when they both admit that they liked each other and start seeing each other seriously. For his friends who pointed out Viktor's subtle advancements to him, they were darn slow. But then again, he was being painfully oblivious and found Viktor's incredible patience something to be praised of.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired. You guys must be thirsty, I'll be right back with your drinks." said Harry as he stood up from his seat and walked over to the kitchen. Hermione and Ron shared a glance before Ron place the half-eaten cookie down and gestured over Harry to silently say that he'll check out what's going on. Ron may not show it, but he considered Harry as his brother and cared about him maybe more than Hermione. Knowing Ron will do the job, Hermione relaxed a bit and slumped down on her seat and reached over to have a cookie.

Ron stood in the threshold of Harry's kitchen and watched Harry absentmindedly pour a cup of pumpkin juice until it overflowed and spilled on the counter and the floor. Muttering an unintelligible word, Harry quickly flustered to find a kitchen towel and wiped the counter. Ron silently walked over and helped Harry, retrieving an identical towel and cleaning up the floor.

Harry looked up to Ron and gratefully smiled. "Hermione's right. Something's wrong with you," said Ron in a serious tone. "You're more of a klutz than usual," added Ron, brightening the atmosphere with his half-joke. He playfully smiled when Harry huffed and got up to clean the rest.

Harry didn't even hear Ron coming up to him as he poured too much pumpkin juice while thinking about Tom. It's been days and Harry was getting annoyed at his constant withdrawn thoughts about that seemingly dangerous and mysterious man. Ron was looking at him and Harry snapped back to reality. They both put away the dirty towels and Ron leaned on the wall, watching Harry's deliberately slow movement to pour another glass of pumpkin juice.

"This isn't about Viktor, is it?" asked Ron.

Harry wasn't so concerned about Viktor anymore. He was very sorry for those of who were affected by the spree, but he couldn't bring himself to mourn for them as he knew no one in that place, except Viktor. Besides, he didn't want to admit that Tom Riddle was the cause of his distraction.

"Hermione said it herself. Viktor's fine. I thought you would be more concerned over him," snorted Harry, lightly. Ron was crazy over the Chudley Canon team and he still was, which he constantly thanked Harry for their friendship with Viktor Krum. He still remembered Ron's room, decorated with posters of Chudley Canon and Seeker Viktor Krum. Harry used tease Ron that he'll tell Viktor that Ron had a man-crush over him.

"And set Hermione off? She's already ticked off that I'm talking nonstop about this year's season," winked Ron. Harry chuckled and shook his head while handing the filled cup to Ron who was gobbling up the sweets as to choke himself. Ron murmured his thanks and took a gulp.

Harry contemplated about telling Ron about Tom Riddle. Would Ron keep this to himself? _Probably not_, inwardly sighed Harry. Harry couldn't take the chance of them trying to figure out who Tom Riddle was through their contacts in the ministry. Hermione may not be a prominent worker at the ministry, but she had her ways and sources of getting what she wanted and Ron's auror contacts and privileges were becoming very convenient and handy.

"You know you can tell me anything, mate" suggested Ron. Harry smiled in gratitude and led Ron out of the kitchen before he decides to misplace his things within the kitchen.

"I know. Thanks, Ron" replied Harry. For that, he was always grateful and happy to have such friends like Hermione and Ron.

Hermione was munching up the cookies and Ron quickly went over to see most of his cookies gone from the platter and narrowed his eyes at Hermione. "Oh, Harry. I should have brought some flowers or something to decorate. Look at this place. It's all dull," said Hermione, ignoring Ron's stares. "Gee, thanks" replied Harry.

Harry looked around his living room. The mantle over the fireplace was adorned only with a small frame of his deceased parents and stacks of letter he'd received from the past. The piano and the cello were collecting dusts due to his lack of practice and a vase of colorful flowers were dying and losing its vivid colors. Hermione always tried to decorate his house ever since Harry acquired it and he let Hermione fuss over every little single thing which he didn't even bat an eye on. Harry actually liked how Hermione was trying to fix this place up. The Potter house was empty and abandoned for over a decade and it seemed like no one bothered to come and check the house. Harry didn't expect anything more, but he secretly hoped someone might be there when he opened the door of his home for the first time in years.

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were all gone. As if fate was mocking them for being friends, they shared his parent's fate and Harry could never overcome their deaths. In truths, Sirius, his godfather, was targeted after his parents during the war and shortly after Sirius's death, Remus disappeared and his body was never recovered. Peter lived the longest of all, but fate decided he lived long enough.

Harry was devastated and so lost at that time, but quickly adapted to the Dursleys in order to survive. Harry sometimes could still hear Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's harsh comments and hurtful shouts. It scarred him and while Harry hated them right back, he didn't have the heart to hurt them back and retaliate even if he was able use magic after seventeen. Ron wasn't so happy with this.

"Do you have more of these? Mum's been asking for these ever since I brought them home," Ron's voice brought Harry back from his thoughts and Harry found his friends talking and glaring at each other. He sighed in relief and smiled.

* * *

Maybe Voldemort shouldn't have left the boy like that. If he hadn't, he would at least be focusing more than this.

Upon his arrival, Lucius quickly reported what happened and he found it difficult not to curse anyone. He knew it was his fault for being too careless and ludicrous. His doubling rage did nothing to alleviate the situation nor the returning migraine from these stressful events. The Prophet was having a field day in front of the ministry and Voldemort wanted to curse each and one of them as he listened to all the reports that has not been publicized.

"My lord, I've contacted the vampires for a meeting and I'm currently waiting for their correspondence," said the Minister. The Dark Lord snapped his blazing angry eyes to the blond man and opened his mouth. "Do you honestly think they'll relent on their attacks over a cup of tea? Am I to sit back and wait until you finish your tea time?" spat the Dark Lord.  
The fire in the fireplace flickered and the room seemed to dim of its light. Lucius stood motionless, before taking a breath and explain further of his decision. He wasn't appointed the Minister For Magic for nothing.

"I considered that they wanted something from the ministry and thought they might relent once we grant them what they wanted,"

"And have the world to know that we've weakened our stance after such attack?" hissed Voldemort. He didn't want other nations to think his country as weak in any shapes or forms under his reign and the day others look down upon his ruling will be the day Voldemort will go on a killing spree. He had to make the right move this time. He couldn't afford anymore distractions, which meant no more thoughts about the verdant eyed beauty. But he had a feeling that he might not last long.

But what Lucius has done is done. He needed to find out what they wanted anyways. He gestured Lucius to leave with a wave of his hand without looking and soon, he heard the door close followed by silent footsteps. He leaned his back on his office chair and rested his head on the top of the backrest. His eyes were shut and both of his fingers were absently brushing the arms of his chair.  
The vampires must have felt the need to revenge since he caused a damage to their group. He distantly remember removing some limbs off of them which could have caused their deaths. Now that their attacks have become more deadlier, he would have to come up with something more solid. He would have to find the cause of their attacks.

Voldemort knew Lucius would not come back from the meeting, empty-handed. And Lucius knew better than that. Especially more than decade of playing his role as Minister formed Lucius able enough to make his move and handle situations accordingly well without his every single advisement and orders. It was a truly trying time for him. The patience he harnessed during that time had proved him to be of use in the long-run. For Merlin's sake, he was reforming the whole government and nation to his standard. Then, his thoughts wandered back to the boy and he wondered what would the boy think about his reign.

He really needed a different method to torture himself.

His eyes snapped open as he sat straighter when he settled his gaze to the workloads that was left untouched during his absence. Even the Dark Lord had paper works to do. He sighed and focused on doing his job.

In the back of his mind, Voldemort wondered if he will ever get to meet the boy again.

* * *

It's been a few days since the occurrence of many incidents. Lord Voldemort and Minister Malfoy were still waiting for the Vampires' correspondence and Voldemort's patience was thinning each passing days. _Have I also gotten to their brains that they need more time to wonder over the 'invitation'?_ thought the Dark Lord. It's not like they had a choice if they wanted something from them. They would eventually have to meet and Voldemort knew it. But clearly, the inevitable idea did not occur to them yet.

It was late afternoon when Voldemort finished his errand at the Knockturn Alley. He knew he could surpass this tedious task to one of his inner circles, but decided not to be lazy and take matter to his own hands. If anything, he hated being idle and lazy. Lucius and his undersecretary, Regulus Black had the press to an off-direction in order to stop their inquiries about the Vampire attack, though people didn't seem to be so convinced by its lack of reports.  
The sun was gleaming in reddish-orange light and shadows were slantingly cast over thinning people and its surroundings. Not many people were out these days. Even the bustling Diagon Alley has thinned out of people. Voldemort knew there were way more people than this at this time of the day when the sun hasn't even set yet.

The Dark Lord's hooded gaze roamed around the inactive alley with only few people. This wasn't the Diagon Alley he used to know and it angered him that such lowly creatures have affected his people and their bravery. Then again, he would be in a greater pain if they were all sorted into Gryffindor. He already knew one was annoying enough, he didn't need to know more. He was pretty sure the boy was in Gryffindor.

A sudden strong wind flowed through the Alley, bustling people's clothes along with Lord Voldemort's dark and quality robes. His hood fell back from his head, revealing the perfect raven-black hair and a marvel-carved face.

And suddenly, much to his horror and contradicting amusement, his bitter mood warped into something more pleasant.

Harry was an eye-catching person whether he was self-aware or not. Feeling uncomfortable, he always had his hoods up, shadowing and hiding his face and figures. To his convenience, it was considered as a normal appearance in these panic-stricken days. Harry deliberately chose this time of the day to head outside to Diagon Alley, knowing people would have thinned out. They hardly were out there when the sun disappeared, and even the shops closed at that time which left Harry with fewer options. He was by the flower shop, eyeing each and every bundle of flowers when a strong wind blew and his hood hell off. He didn't bother to fix it. He was picking out flowers to replace the dying ones at home. The lecture he'd received from Hermione was enough for him to go out and replace them himself. Particularly, he always had lilies at home and now, he held a bundle of graceful white lilies. This certainly caught Harry's attention and he leaned down to smell the aroma.

He didn't notice the figure standing quite closely behind him until he opened his eyes and saw a shadow looming over and a familiar voice ringing within his ear shots.

"Well, to whom will you present this?" spoke the Dark Lord. He was certainly amused at the response he got from the boy.  
Harry snapped his eyes up to empty thin air as he slightly jumped. He would have thought he was hearing things if not for the overwhelming presence behind him. Harry swiftly spun around to find himself stuck in between Tom and the flower stand, similar situation to that of a week ago. An alert green eyes met the amused and intense red eyes and they stood motionless for few moments, not breaking their gazes until Harry broke the silence.

"T...Tom?" said Harry, hesitantly. He didn't know what to think of Tom's sudden appearance. But he suddenly remembered his distress over the days and quickly composed himself, hiding his flabbergasted looks and returning his widened eyes to their normal sizes.

Voldemort was a bit surprised at how he managed to quickly compose himself. Otherwise, he eyed at the bouquet of white lilies the boy held and looked back to his composed face and waited for an answer. He had to admit, the green-eyed beauty who held a bouquet of white lilies was quite a sight.

"Not that it's any of your business," spat Harry as he broke the consuming eye contact and looked down on the lilies. He wasn't ready to face Tom again, especially when he was alarmingly unprepared. But then again, he was never prepared. "Come now, I'm trying to make a conversation with you," said Tom, in an infuriatingly serene and smooth tone. Harry looked up to see the amused smirk he always saw from him.

"Why even bother," muttered the boy. Voldemort noticed that although he was being rather uncooperative, his voice thawed a few degrees, revealing his forgiving nature. He wouldn't have liked it if the boy was being persistent about his disconcerted attitude. "You haven't answered my question yet, Harry" said the Dark Lord.

Harry looked up when Tom said his name. Even back then, Tom rarely called his name. He was surprised and a bit embarrassed how he liked the sound of his name coming out of the man's mouth. "To myself. Hermione nagged me for having lack of decor at my house," Harry explained before he could stop himself and act aloof and antsy. Fortunately, he stopped the blush that threatened to decorate his cheeks.

"Well then, let this be my gift for you"

Voldemort didn't know what has gotten into him as he smoothly paid the shop owner. Perhaps he was making up for the ill-mannered behavior a week ago. He looked at Harry and saw him torn apart from blushing and protesting his payment. He decided that this was worth it.

Harry didn't know what to say when Tom paid for the flower, saying it was a gift for him. He raised the bundle just a bit above to hide his blushing cheeks but he knew Tom saw it through. "Thank you," said Harry, unintentionally looking up from his lashes to see Tom's perfect features crookedly smirking down at him.

"You're welcome," replied Tom.

* * *

**A/N**: Voldemort is such a mood-swinger. I hope some of the vague explanations I've done is more clearer now. I thought Viktor enamored with Harry was a nice adding to the story not just because I find it cute, but also I have an excuse to write possessive (translated to jealous) Tom Riddle. We'll see.

**Stillnight**: I am most thrilled to receive your like and hope I can keep your like, continuously. Thank you!

**XcaughtLikeAflyX**: Thank you and I'm pleased to hear that. There it was!

**Spottedmask12**: Thank you! I've tried.

**Sedinette Michaelis**: What an interesting presumption! Harry sounds so flirtatious and fun. I'll consider that for the future. Merci!

**Kits and Kats**: Thank you for your review and I hope this was soon enough!

**PixTB**: I'm very happy to hear about that. Thank you!

**Achelois Rising**: What a review! I'm most flattered and grateful for your compliments! Poor Harry should have seen that coming, I guess. And I'm glad you have the most interesting questions but unfortunately, I cannot answer all of them yet as much as I tried within this chapter. Please be patient with me, thank you!

**Insanely-Yours96**: What's a slash story without some conflicts and reconciliations between our favorite pairing? I just hope that joint session was to your liking. And no worries for your mistakes as I have many of them within my chapters. Thank you!

**Stardust of Orion**: Yes, Voldemort is that uncaring type but I, as the writer, won't have him treat Harry the same way as others. It seems I've sparked some interests with the kitchen rule. The only answer I can give is that Harry considers his kitchen as his sanctuary. It's not _that_ important, though. Thank you for your review!

**Mioki**: And I'm very exhilarated to hear you love my story! Maybe Voldemort has a sixth sense of sensing when and where Harry might be. I hope this chapter was also up to your expectation. Thank you!

I had fun answering each reviews and was, of course, grateful to each and one of you. I'm glad my readers are so nice and patient with me. Thus, I try to put as much efforts as I can afford.

Please Review! As you can see, it gives me so much energy to write more.

**NEXT CHAPTER**: Tom and Harry carries on with their evening together. Voldemort sees a likely solution to end this conflict with the vampires and Harry meets some friends, other than Hermione and Ron, from Hogwarts. And I just found out that I'm bad at writing forthcoming notices.


	4. Leaps and Bounds

**Relieve Me from Pain**

This will be**_ SLASH_** content story featuring _Harry Potter_ and _Lord Voldemort/Tom Marvolo Riddle JR_. If this does bother you, kindly exit out of this page, thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter series, as the honor goes to J.K. Rowling._

_A/N and Replies are at the bottom of this page._

* * *

**Chapter 4; Leaps and Bounds**

Voldemort observed as Harry's pale skin tinged with a blush, enhancing the boy's beauty in clad with his verdant eyes that looked up at him from his long lashes. When the boy thanked him, he broke into a slight smile and replied with a smooth "You're Welcome,". The boy looked down on the lilies, appreciating the pure color and floral aroma of them. Voldemort made a mental note that the boy appreciated white lilies, though he didn't seem like the one who cared about flowers.

"Are you in a hurry? I don't want to hold you back," asked Harry. He noticed how close they were standing from one another and he knew for sure that they would look intimately close. It was as if that day never happened.  
Harry had no business left in Diagon Alley and was free for the rest of the day. Tom looked up from him and gazed at the direction he must have come from. "No, I'm not in a hurry. Perhaps I should treat you with dinner," said Tom.

The Dark Lord stepped away from the boy and gestured at him to go forth. He marveled over his acts and concluded that he was merely trying to express his gratitude towards the boy. He watched the boy as he hesitated to follow and looked weary.

"I've yet to express my gratitude to you for your hospitality." explained Voldemort.

Soon, they were walking down the Alley side by side, falling into steps. Much to Voldemort's distaste, by-passers looked back twice at the two before going on about their own paths. Harry didn't seem to notice as he was enjoying Tom's company, talking exuberantly while Tom gave his responses in nods or brief comments. Voldemort was secretly enjoying Harry's company in return, listening to the boy's lively and soft voices and occasionally stealing a glance at him. He took note on how Harry was holding the flowers with his two hands in front of his abdomen, bringing them close to him.

"Where are we going?" asked Harry. He thought it would be very awkward for them when they meet but words flowed out of his mouth and he had no intentions of stopping them. Tom seemed to attentively listening to him and though his eyes were set on the road before them, he knew Tom was paying attention.

"Msaw Ætare. I'm assuming you have heard of it," answered Tom. In Harry's mind, Msaw Ætare was a shady and unknown shop near the entrance of Knockturn Alley. He never would have guessed it was a restaurant. Seeing his confusion, Tom smirked and added "Don't worry. You'll like it,"

Msaw Ætare was not a well-known shop, especially when it was located in the Knockturn Alley no matter how close it was to the entrance that connected the two alleys together. Upon the discovery, Voldemort hadn't planned to go in but his curiosity made him visit the shop himself. He was mildly surprised to see a restaurant and despite its shady reputation, the food was exquisite. Knowing how Harry liked to cook, he might enjoy hearing Harry critique their food.

Upon their arrival, Tom opened the restaurant door and stepped aside for Harry to go in first. With a shy smile, Harry walked in and marveled over the dark but well furnished and decorated restaurant before a waiter led them to a secluded table. Candles dimly lit the place and Gothic tapestries covered the walls. There was a fireplace on one of the four walls which was lit and warmed the place. Furthermore, there were only few customers in the restaurant and Harry concluded he liked the reticent place.

As the waiter led them towards their assigned table, Harry tried hard to ignore Tom's hovering hand on his back, gently pushing him to walk along with him. He discreetly peered over his shoulder and looked up to see Tom's smug face looking forward until he flickered his eyes down at Harry. Harry quickly faced back forward to hide the blush creeping up from his neck.

They both sat down, facing each other, and took off their cloaks only to hand them over to the waiter.

"I didn't know there was a restaurant in Knockturn Alley," said Harry. Voldemort looked up from his menu board and across the table, which lit by small candle in the middle, to Harry who was still looking around in wonder. Agreeing with him silently, he gestured at Harry to look over the menu.

In the end, Harry decided to have a cottage pie and Tom decided to have a simple steak with beans and gravy.

Harry was peering over at Tom who was drinking a glass of fine wine he just ordered from the waiter. Harry's glass of wine was still untouched. He looked better than how he had found him last time. By the looks of Tom's obviously expensive robes and cloak, Tom was well off, he'd say.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Harry.

He tried not to pry on people's businesses but Tom remained so mysterious and unanswered. Tom looked up from the brim of his wine glass before placing it down and giving Harry his full attention.

Voldemort had been aware of the boy's stare across the table. He pretended to enjoy the fine taste of wine instead of indulging Harry with his consideration. When Harry's soft voice reached him, he set down his wine glass and watched the boy as he hesitated to ask him.

"I'm listening,"

"Why did you react like that when you found out about the attack?" inquired Harry.

Voldemort was the mind and the practical ruler of Wizarding Great Britain. He was a mastermind who schemed and planned for control and have won a nation with his brain and tact.  
But honestly, he haven't thought about an excuse for that.

He didn't even know if he will ever meet the boy again and thought he wouldn't care, which contradicted his presence at the restaurant with the boy. Revealing his secrecy and identity was no option and he needed to think quick.

He met Harry's questioning gaze and lied smoothly. "I work at the ministry at the department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Of course, I suspected they would carry out another attack but not to the extent of killing anyone"

Voldemort observed intently as Harry took in the information and waited for him to say anything. The boy was again, hesitating to ask some more, judging by the repeatedly moving mouth that lacked of sounds.

"Do you often handle dangerous beings at work?" asked Harry. If Tom was concerned over the vampire attacks, he must be working at the being division, which Hermione often talked about. Harry was trying to connect the dots with Tom's injury and his job. That kind of injury was unusual and he couldn't even imagine how Tom acquired it. He stared at Tom's impassive eyes that bore through him and he suppressed a shiver. "You could say that," answered Tom.

Voldemort knew the boy was trying to connect the dots and he had to give credit to the boy for trying. The boy had no idea who he was and for a moment, the Dark Lord tempted to tell his identity to see how the boy react. Harry never failed to amuse him.

Knowing that's all the answer he was going to get, Harry ate in silence. The food was surprisingly savory and Harry mentally noted to introduce Hermione and Ron to this place. They probably had no idea what this shop was or even cared. He looked up time to time to see Tom eating with grace and wondered how the man can manage looking so reserved and graceful all the time, well most of the time.

After a few silent moment, Voldemort decided to break the stiff atmosphere. "So, what do you do?".

Harry didn't know how to respond to that question. He did not have any permanent job despite his age and felt less compelled to tell Tom about his status. He hesitated before quietly answering. "I was qualified for Auror training at the Ministry,"  
After graduating from Hogwarts, he and Ron was qualified for Auror training at the Ministry which they simultaneously registered for and got accepted. Although they had not gotten the job, everyone knew once you're in for the Auror training, you basically had the job in the line for your future. Hermione was happy for both and Ron was thrilled at the idea of having Harry with him in his training. Then, everything went downhill when Harry was disqualified for not showing up. Ron was more than upset and demanded Harry for an explanation. It was one of the hardest and arduous day in his life.

When Harry gave no sign to explain further, Tom spoke up. "What happened?"

Harry looked up to see Tom's curious expression on his normally impassive or amused features. Harry grinned with a hint of subdued mischief. "You've yet earned my life story. Maybe later," said Harry.

It wasn't any easier to tell his decade-long best friends and he had no intention of explaining his whole life story to a man who he had just met a week ago and not to mention the little stunt he pulled the last time they met, so rudely. But Harry had a feeling he might as well tell Tom sooner or later.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at the boy's cheek and promised to himself he would get his answers.

They finished their meal in small talks and was ready to leave once Tom paid the waiter with a seemingly generous amount of tip.  
They were standing at the entrance of Knockturn Alley and the street was ghastly chilly under the moonlight. Harry cast a quick Tempus and saw it was past 8'o clock and most of the people have already gone back home. Harry looked around at the streets of Diagon Alley and mentally sighed, knowing he had to walk alone.

"Thank you for the dinner. It was delicious and the place was very nice," said Harry, once Tom was out of the shadow of the Knockturn Alley and into the moonlight. He held the fresh white lilies in his hands and be awed with the charm surrounding the flower, courtesy of the shop owner, to prevent them from dying before they reached home.

"Please, this is nothing compared to what you've done for me," responded Voldemort. He continuously watched Harry shuffling his feet and looking awkward by the prolonged silence.  
"I... guess I should go," said Harry, finally breaking the awkward silence. Voldemort knew better not to drag time to be with the boy, but he rarely thought rationally when it came to the boy.

"Where are you going? I shall escort you to the safest point," stated Voldemort, surprising himself and the boy.

"I don't want to bother you further..." hesitated Harry. He was a bit surprised and pleased that Tom had extended an offer to escort him. He didn't want to openly admit that he was pleased to be with Tom for a bit more, but his contradicting heartbeats wouldn't make it easy for him. He looked up to Tom and saw his smooth smile spreading across the rigid jaw.

"Nonsense. You're no bother, Harry. And don't you know it's a dangerous time to be out alone?"

At that Harry blushed brightly. Feeling mortified, he hoped the shadows by the moonlight had hidden his blush and Tom wouldn't notice it. But he knew it was a lost case.

Voldemort couldn't hide his fascination as the boy blushed in bright color. Even the darkness could not hide it and he was strangely pleased at the fact that he had caused him to react like that.

By this pace, they wouldn't get anywhere and Voldemort decided to move on. "Shall we?"

They were walking side by side along the darkened street of Diagon Alley. The street barely had lights on and the usually lively Alley didn't seem the same for Harry. The recent attack has taken a heavy toll on the wizarding Britain and that made Harry more jumpy and cautious than usual. At the slightest noise and movement, Harry immediately turned his head in awareness. Voldemort was amused to see Harry so jumpy and restless. It was then, a black cat cried and scurried in front of them which made Harry yelp and unconsciously grab for Tom's arm, retreating a few steps back. After few seconds, Tom started to laugh in his deep rich voice and Harry scowled at Tom, giving him a slight push before letting go.

Voldemort was genuinely amused at Harry's stunt. He watched as the boy jumped and latched on him. He felt a body pressed up against his side when a cat darted away from them. His laughter rang through out the alley, gaining attention from a hurrying pedestrian. He would have thought the boy to be recklessly fearless but by the looks of it, he might have assumed wrong. Again, Harry was full of surprises.

Harry was still scowling when a pale but firm and large hand was extended to him. Tom was wordlessly offering his hand for him to take it and Harry was baffled for a second.  
Voldemort smugly smiled as the boy flashed him a smile before grabbing his hand with his small and soft hand. It felt warm compared to his cold one.

They walked along the street towards the Leaky Cauldron, hand in hand. Harry did not feel so jumpy and paranoid but safe with Tom. He had Tom's hand in one hand and the bouquet in the other hand. Tom's presence was overwhelming to begin with, but now it comforted him in the oddest way. He questioned himself whether if it was normal to be so comforted by a man he barely knew, yet intimately comfortable. At least for him, it shouldn't be so easy.

Despite the few occasional haste passerby, they seemed oblivious to them and in fact, didn't seem to care at all as they strode along in a deliberate and relaxed pace. Voldemort couldn't believe he was honestly enjoying the boy's presence. And Harry was definitely having a good time in company of Lord Voldemort. They were having a random conversation, looking at each other as they strode along together.

"So, I decided my friend deserved a little retribution. I dumped itching powder on his bed for few days, repeatedly. He still thinks he had a rare itch disease, or whatever he called it, and doesn't know it was me," chirped Harry, remembering the day when Ron pissed him off with an overboard teasing. He omitted the fact that Hermione had a hand in it. He was lightheartedly smiling as he lightly swung his and Tom's hands back and forth.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," replied the Dark Lord. It was ironic because he had once crossed on Harry's bad side but was forgiven without retribution. He didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Voldemort noticed the boy's carefree behavior and let him be, enjoying it.

Walking past Gringotts, broomstix, and the Eeylops Owl Emporium, they finally arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. They entered the shop and saw the kitchen and the bar closed but the floo and the door connecting to outside muggle world opened.  
They were still holding hands as they stood in front of the floo. Harry's floo at home were closed most of the time but he had made an exception on the weekends for Hermione and Ron for their convenience and haven't closed it yet. Silence was prolonging between the two until Harry spoke up while looking up at the taller man who seemed pensive at the moment.

"I guess you'll be very busy with the attacks and what not," spoke Harry.

"Yes. A meeting with them will soon be held and I'm expecting a constructive outcome from it,"

If he hadn't known better, Voldemort was buying more time. _Ridiculous_, thought the Dark Lord. But he still didn't make any move to send the boy away nor did he let go of the boy's hand.

"I hope things go well," said Harry, quietly. He didn't want to leave but he knew he had to go and couldn't linger any longer. Harry let go of Tom's hand. "I guess this is it," Harry muttered under his breath, his exuberance subdued. Awkward silence made Harry reach out for the pot of floo powders over the mantel but he stopped when Tom's voice was heard.

"Listen, Harry. As much as I enjoyed being your personal lab-rat," said the Dark Lord, showing sarcasm. He paused to see Harry's reaction and saw him looking back and giving him his full attention. His poor attempt at lightening the mood has been noticed by Harry as the boy laughed under his breath. "I regret not having to fulfill my role as one," continued Voldemort. Hopefully, the boy would catch on what he meant since he was not going to openly concede.

Harry was first confused at what Tom was trying to say but quickly caught its meaning, recalling the day when he was about to bake for Tom. Was he admitting he was baking for him?

"So, you _did_ enjoy being one,"

Being cheeky, Harry stated and before Tom could interrupt, he added "Come by when you're not busy on the weekdays. I would love to bake for you again,". Harry's soft smile was flashing, brightening the darkness within the dimly lit shop.

"So, you _were_ baking for me" said Voldemort, smugly parroting Harry's cheeky comment. At his cavalier attitude, Harry only huffed. And the Dark Lord was in for a big surprise.

Harry couldn't stop himself as he leaned against Tom, standing on his toes, and pressed his lips against Tom's. He closed his eyes momentarily, feeling Tom's frozen and full lips on his own. But before Tom could even react, he leaned back, breaking the touch. After coming back on his heels, he hesitantly looked up to see Tom's stunned expression and tried to hide his maddening blush. Tom was still trying to recover from initial shock, staring at Harry and Harry hurried to grab a handful of floo powder. "Bye, Tom" Harry quickly said and jumped into the floo, gazing at Tom's widened scarlet eyes.

"Godric's Hollow, Potter House!"

With a swallowing green flame, Harry Potter was gone leaving one stunned Lord Voldemort standing alone.

* * *

Harry was pacing back and forth in his living room. It was the day after that little stunt, _or more like an ambush_, and Harry was almost to the point of biting his nails off. A disgusting habit, really, but he was so close. He seriously needed to control his impulse and he didn't know what had gotten into him. He saw those scarlet eyes and a slight sense of insecure fear went through his already flaring emotions. It was only meant to be a chaste kiss on Tom's cheeks but somehow, the kiss landed on the lips.

Yesterday, after he got back to Potter house, Harry was a bit afraid if Tom was going to barge through his floo and demand for an explanation, but he never showed up. He tried to rationalize that was a good sign and Tom had accepted it, whether he liked it or not. He stumbled in his house and let out a breath which he was holding in. Maybe it was due to a little consumption of alcohol from the wine at the restaurant. That was not his usual self.

Now, Harry was worried, maybe a bit scared, that Tom wouldn't even consider him anymore. He glanced at the white lilies in the vase over the table stand, proudly presented. His insecure esteem lowered every hour and he had to force himself to calm down and take a breath.

It was only a chaste kiss on the lips. There was nothing whorish about that and it was only to show the man his gratitude for everything. Tom had compensated for his rude behavior and if that was a way of saying sorry, Harry wouldn't argue. But the look on his face!  
He sighed and fell back on his couch in a heap. He knew he was over thinking this and had to clear his thoughts in order for his day to go by. Suddenly, that task seemed exhausting.

Suddenly his floo flared up and Harry was immediately back on his feet. He was intensely nervous as his heart frantically beated against his chest. But to his disappointment or relief, it wasn't Tom who appeared from the floo. Instead, Neville Longbottom clumsily stumbled out of the floo followed by Luna Lovegood. Harry quickly dispelled his disappointment and greeted his old friends from Hogwarts, welcoming them to his home.

"Neville! Luna! I haven't seen you guys for ages. I didn't know you'd be coming by today," greeted Harry, surprised.

Neville was trying to dust off his clothes while Luna quickly cast a cleaning charm. He murmured his thanks to Luna before looking at Harry and smiling sheepishly."Hey, Harry. Sorry for the abrupt visit. We're not bothering you or anything, are we?" said Neville.

Harry inwardly smiled at Neville usual antics and shook his head. His attention was drawn towards Luna when she spoke, "Were you expecting someone else?" Ever so perceptive Luna pointed out and Harry only smiled and shook his head before successfully hiding a blush. Well, he _was_ expecting someone else but he wasn't about to tell them, yet.

He quickly offered them seats and brought some refreshments. He sat at the chair next to the couch and waited for them to talk. Neville worked at Hogwarts as Professor Sprout's assistant for Herbology and Luna worked with his father as a Quibbler Journalist. He noticed Neville had a speck of dirt on his trouser here and there and Luna was eccentrically dressed as always with her silly glasses and accessories hanging on her body. Although they got along well during Hogwarts, their interactions became less frequent after graduation and Harry was genuinely pleased to see them doing so well, or so it seemed.

"How are you?" asked Luna.

"I'm fine. Not a lot to do here in Godric's Hollow. You?" replied Harry. Luna looked contemplative as she dazed and nodded her head. She added that she was investigating about Nargles these days, which seemed like her passion. Harry tried again with Neville and Harry noticed multiples of emotions crossing through Neville's mature face. "I think it's great. Sometimes it gets a bit hard, but nothing unmanageable. Pomona is a great mentor," said Neville. Since Neville graduated and became her assistant, Harry guessed it was only natural for Neville to call her by her first name. Small talks to catch up were floating around and passing time until Neville shifted uncomfortably and Luna changed the subject.

"Harry. Aren't you going to get a job?" proved Luna. Actually, Harry has considered of getting a permanent job but put the thought down when he knew it won't be that easy. He resolved to working part time here and there for brief term. His friends were trying to convince him to try for a job but he turned them down, shaming himself in the process. He wasn't about to argue with them over this.

"No. Look, I don't want to argue with you guys especially when we just met after a long time," snapped Harry.

He quickly regretted after seeing Neville's put down expression and brushed it against, saying sorry. He could have told them that he could try. Luna tried to brightened up the mood by being her random and eccentric self. Harry reminisced Hogwarts year and how Luna always brightened up the mood by her random antics, attracting attentions from tension. After a while, they finally relaxed and talked for hours. Mostly, Harry told what he'd been doing and his future plans and they listened tentatively, sometimes commenting their inputs. Then, the tension came back.

"Harry, do you ever wonder what your parents did?" asked Neville, after a long sip of beer which Harry brought it out once they relaxed. Harry snapped his head towards Neville who was suddenly looking nervous at Harry's gape. Neville was pointing at the frame over the mantel piece and explained. "I mean, you must want to know how your parents died or what they've done before... Sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude,"

Harry knew it too. Neville was too good and kind to offend anybody and he felt sorry for snapping like that. He laid back on the chair and followed Neville's gesture and looked at his dancing parents. "My dad was an Auror and my mum was an unspeakable. And they died in the war, as casualties. That's all I know and all I want to know. For now," whispered Harry. He didn't want to delve into his parents' demise which will surely cause him more damage than it already has. Maybe he'll have enough courage to find out how.

"Oh," Neville managed to say.

Luna was strangely quiet and he peaked a glance towards her to find her dozing off with a beer in her hand. The quietness got to him as he closed his eyes and listened to Neville. "Your parents and my parents knew each other very well. Feel free to visit us and ask anything, Harry. I'm sure they'll answer anything for you," smiled Neville.

Harry cracked his eyes and saw sincerity within Neville's eyes and softly smiled in gratitude as he nodded. Harry has met Mr and Mrs. Longbottom few times and they were such lovely people and doting parents that he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy coursing through him but that was all in the past. He was long over due of that jealousy.

"I think Luna needs to get home," said Harry, chuckling. Neville finally noticed Luna dozing off and sat up to shook her shoulders. Soon, they were up and ready to say goodbye to Harry though Luna didn't seem right in her head. Neville was helping Luna to stay on her feet and Harry offered to help her get home, worried, but Neville declined his help and said he could manage it by his own. "Bye, Harry. Sorry about Luna, but I'll see you later? If that's okay with you," said Neville.

"Of course, you can come by anytime," smiled Harry. And Neville and Luna flooed away.

Soon, Harry was once again left alone in his house with an unfinished can of beer and white lilies as his only companies. Harry thought about the conversations he had with Neville and Luna. One day, he would like to have a decent job with someone by his side and able to keep up healthy relationships with everyone else. He quickly tried to dispel his hope that _that someone_ could be Tom Riddle, but to no avail.

* * *

It has been three days since that incident. _Three bloody days_ since Lord Voldemort couldn't concentrate on anything without thinking about the green-eyed flirt. That night, he was stunned and reduced to stare at the boy until he shouted his address and disappeared behind the green flames.

He could still feel the boy's soft and hot lips against his own and desperately wanted to feel those on his lips again. However, he had more pressing matter to deal with and could not visit him. He was unable to ignore the insecure and hesitant glint in Harry's eyes before disappearing. The boy was probably dying to know if his invitation remained valid after that stunt and the Dark Lord decided to let the boy suffer for a bit. He had caused enough torment on his side.

He wouldn't admit he half-attempted to floo over to the boy's house and finish whatever they were doing at that last minute.

"My lord?" A voice that belonged to Lucius Malfoy brought him back to reality. He cursed himself inwardly as he gestured towards Lucius to go on with the outcome he had after the meeting from this morning. He couldn't afford anymore distractions and closed his eyes to concentrate on the blond's report.

"They also wanted a permission to seek out a certain red eyed wizard," snorted Lucius. Of course, they would want retribution and Lucius was no stranger to his lord's violent tendencies and by now, he knew where his lord had been that night.

"They've avenged with six lives through the recent raid" said Voldemort. He didn't even consider those words as soon as he heard those them coming out of the blond's mouth. Vampires were rather vengeful creatures but the six lives should have been enough for their taste of revenge. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Lucius taking notes, not taking any chances of missing anything that his Lord wanted.

When the Dark Lord didn't say another word, Lucius spoke of his own inputs based on his observation. "I have an assumption that there is someone behind the Vampires, leading them against us,"

Lucius was an observant man and he noticed how the Vampires' words seemed too rehearsed as if someone wrote it for them and too unnatural. He half expected them to be hotly scathing or hissing their demands, but they seemed less excited while mouthing off their conditions in exchange of ceasing the attacks.

The Dark Lord contemplated in his thoughts as he rose from his desk and went by the tall window, turning his back on Lucius and gazing down at his grand manor ground. He was pleased at Lucius for the moment. His appointed Minister had observant eyes and reported every single details that have went on in that meeting without having him to use legilimens on him though the final decision was left for him as usual.  
He felt his migraine return and somehow imagined a soft petite fingers on his temples, massaging them in circles. The boy's hands were quite nice on his temples and it did make his headache go away. He wondered if he can do it again.

Lucius quietly cleared his throat when he clearly saw his lord was distracted from something on his mind. The Dark Lord snapped his head up and almost let out a hiss after realizing his mind laid on the boy, again. He hasn't even been this distracted when he planned to kill Dumbledore and has successfully done so, winning him a nation with that one last act.  
His eyes twitched in annoyance; he refused to mix up his thoughts with Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore, whose portrait was probably idly hanging on the wall of the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts which resided one Severus Snape.

"It is plausible," ground out the Dark Lord.

The vampires wanted an un-monitored land to themselves excluding of any other beings except themselves, stating they were tired of living as nomads. His nation had many un-plotted lands which were untouched and yet to be renovated, so this did not pose as a problem. By the ample resources of those lands, the vampires will be able to fulfill their appetites. However, this seemed to be too fair and reasonable coming from them. It was a condition which he could not turn down without a valid reason and seemed almost too perfect. He thought for a moment before speaking out loud, deciding on the terms.

"I will grant them the land with their requirements, however they must stay within the boundaries of given land and cannot step out unless with an approval from the Ministry. If a single hair is out of line, I will personally see to it that Vampires are exterminated from my system, permanently. These are my terms in return of granting theirs."

Suddenly, the fire in the fireplace flickered, dimming the room, and the temperature in the room dropped several degrees.

Lucius Malfoy has been with the Dark Lord from the very beginning and came to aspire the impeccably powerful man. He had witnessed his Lord destroying and rebuilding a whole new empire for his own, willing to sacrifice what others could not. He should be used to seeing Lord Voldemort's silent and frightening wrath but he could not. For all he knew, the Dark Lord lacked of morals and did not feel any guilt. His remorseless charades, including dangerous ambitions, fearlessness, and possessiveness of control, won him a war and an empire to reign. He respected the man out of fear and revere and this was one of those times when Lucius was terrified of his Lord's capabilities and was fascinated over how much the man could possibly harness his powers.

"Of course. I'll see to it that they agree on the terms." Lucius quickly rasped out before taking notes.

"See that you do" said Voldemort, in response.

He was absolutely sure that Lucius will make this work and he was pleased that a possible solution to end the conflict has been wrought as the outcome of the meeting. If someone was behind them, then so be it. He was yet to tire from a challenge and he will definitely be having fun while putting them in their right places.

Now that the most pressing matter was out of the way, he had an overdue matter to attend to.

"You are dismissed, Lucius" The Dark Lord quietly drawled out, maintaining his composed and reserved self. The Minister was wise to quickly bow at him and hurry out of his office. His smirk darkened as he stood in front of the fireplace.

It's about time the Nymph earned an overdue visit from him.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm moving up the pace between Harry and Tom. I could have updated sooner but the site crashed and the saved changes in the documents were lost, reducing the story and my hairs in half. I had to rewrite everything and I tried my best. Anyways, I hope this chapter answered some of the previous questions I've received and you will still have to be more patient with me if that wasn't the case. I'm sorry about that.

**Stillnight**: Thank you so much and I'm glad the chapter was to your liking!

**Theia Pallas**: I actually understood that reference! And I also find them adorable. Don't worry, there is more of those coming in future chapters. Thank you.

**Shannon the Original**: Thank you very much and I'm sorry if this wasn't soon enough.

**Azera-V**: I'm glad to hear that and there it was. Thank you!

**Lendrir**: Thank you and I can't wait to write a jealous Tom! And no, no one will be turning into vampires as far as I've planned.

**RogueNya**: I'm happy to have caught your interest and thank you.

**Reader-Anonymous-Writer**: I hope this chapter explained how sorry he was. Thank you!

**Achelois Rising**: I hope this chapter proved to be better than the last one. So far, it's my longest chapter as of yet but I'm sorry to say the length won't always be long though I'll try my best. I didn't feel Viktor had a crush on Harry but I thought it was the cutest thing just thinking about it. Yes, the world cup will be featured in later chapters. Thank you!

I give you my gratitude for those who read, followed, favored, and reviewed the story.

_Please Review! I love it when my readers talk to me._

**NEXT CHAPTER**: Harry's in for a surprise from Tom. Will Harry shy away from him? Meanwhile, Harry receives a letter from Viktor. Sorry, this is all I can give away for now.


	5. Butterflies and Kisses

**Relieve Me from Pain**

This will be**_ SLASH_** content story featuring _Harry Potter_ and _Lord Voldemort/Tom Marvolo Riddle JR_. If this does bother you, kindly exit out of this page, thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter series, as the honor goes to J.K. Rowling._

_A/N and Replies are at the bottom of this page._

* * *

**Chapter 5; Butterflies and Kisses**

Harry James Potter was lounging in his own bedroom. After the visit from Neville and Luna, Harry had thought about his parents. But those were soon forgotten by thoughts of Tom Riddle's lips on his and his cold hands firmly grasping his own. The white lilies adorning his living room acted as a reminder and did nothing to help stopping the constant and everlasting thoughts.  
It's been three days since he left Tom at Leaky Cauldron and Harry was almost regretting his rash stunt when he heard his floo flaring up and dying down. He froze for a moment, thinking if he had misheard it before rushing out of his room.

His breath caught when he saw Tom Riddle standing impeccably tall and reserved in front of fireplace, looking like a Greek god carved out of marvel stone. Then, their clashing eyes met with one another, holding their gazes into one.

Voldemort flooed into Harry's house and saw no one was in the living room for the moment. His impassive features revealed nothing until he saw a vase full of white lilies proudly presented on a tall table stand. His smugness deepened when the flirt came rushing in from the hallway. He swatted away the feeling that he had missed the verdant eyes boring into him. It seemed like it has been too long and his attention subtly drifted towards the flirt's full and soft looking lips, now bit agape out of surprise.

"Hello, Harry"

Harry snapped out of his stupor when Tom acknowledged him and greeted him, always like a gentleman. He had been so occupied of Tom's smugness that he momentarily blanked out. Feeling his blood rushing up, Harry broke the eye contact and quietly greeted him. "Hi" is what all he managed to say.

"I believe you've given me permission to drop by" stated Voldemort. He was satisfied to see the boy so flabbergasted and at loss of words. Just as he assumed, that night must've been eating him away. _Good_, thought Voldemort. He liked the pink tinge on Harry's pale and soft features.

"Yes, come in. Make yourself at home," said Harry. He pursed his lips before scurrying to his kitchen. He could feel Tom's stare on his back and felt a tingle throughout his body. He didn't know if Tom's smugness was a good thing or a bad thing. After all, he didn't seem to be angry or disgusted, much to his relief. Harry realized that he hasn't asked what Tom wanted to drink so he went back to living room only to find Tom comfortably lounging on his couch as if it was his. It befuddled him how Tom looked so right in his own home. "I didn't ask what you would like to drink," said Harry.

"Whatever you have will suffice," replied Tom, calmly. Just as soon as Tom said it out loud, Harry scurried away to his sanctuary of a kitchen. He let out a breath when Tom was not in his line of sight. He couldn't help himself to smile when he brought a plate of light refreshments with a glass of pumpkin juice when he found Tom at ease and patiently waiting for him to come back. Tom shot him a flashy smirk when he walked closer.

Voldemort observed as Harry walked closer with a platter in his hands. He smirked when he noticed how nervous the boy seemed. "You left me in quite a state last time." spoke Tom, trying to stir a response from Harry. He was pleased how well it worked; the boy's face turned bright red and he shifted from the seat next to his seat.

Harry tried to stammer something out but pursed his lips, realizing how ridiculous he would sound. He knew Tom was trying to provoke him and he promised to himself that he wouldn't fall for it. Tom must have seen his inner conflict because he was grinning while sipping on the juice and looking over at him from the brim of the glass. "I was only showing you my gratitude for that wonderful evening, Tom. I'm surprised you didn't like it" teased Harry. He felt his anxiety deepen and gulped when he saw Tom's scarlet eyes glazed with a dark mischief or a sadistic glint.

"Is that so," drawled out the Dark Lord. He wasn't surprised at Harry's antics. The boy tended to be very cheeky in his presence and he always tolerated his cheek. Today was no different. He was beginning to notice how infatuated he was with the boy though he tried to deny it.  
His eyes flickered towards the boy's lips again before quickly looking else where. "Who said I didn't like it?" quipped Voldemort, successfully gaining the boy's flustered look.

Harry tried not to gape at Tom and questioned over his hearing. When he finally understood what Tom meant, he abruptly stood up. Tom looked up at him, giving him a questioning stare.

"Don't you have a job to do?" said Harry before rushing towards his kitchen and hiding from the scrutinizing ruby-red orbs. He opened the drawer and took out whatever ingredients that touched his hands and placed them on the kitchen Island. He looked back and decided to make white chocolate peppermint cupcakes. He wanted to impress the man and hoped he wasn't allergic to anything.

Voldemort followed the boy after waking up from a sudden startle. He stood on the threshold and leaned on the door frame, watching the boy move his hand. As Harry reached up the Dark Lord noticed how his shirt rode up and revealed a soft looking skin underneath it. He was appreciating the sight when Harry looked up and met his eyes. "I'm going to make white chocolate peppermint cupcakes" he heard the boy say. He idly nodded as if to give permission and continued to lean against the threshold with his arms crossed against his chest.

Harry was working in silence under Tom's scrutinizing eyes. "Do You mind?" asked Harry. He was getting rather restless from Tom's watchful eyes and he refused to admit missing those stares on him. "No, not at all" was all Harry got.

In Voldemort's eyes, Harry was like a feisty defenseless rabbit. He couldn't hide his snarky remark when Harry showed his restlessness under his gaze.  
As the boy prepared and made whatever he proposed to make, he moved behind him just as he did last time. The gap between him and the boy's back was barely noticeable and Voldemort's nostrils flared with Harry's enticing scent. He smirked as the boy tensed in front of him and reached out to touch him only to intentionally miss and grab for a chunk of broken peppermint candy Harry had just prepared.

Harry was about to snap at him for eating his ingredient but gasped when the body behind him pressed up against him. He couldn't suppress the shivers this time unlike few moments ago. He heard Tom chuckle within his earshot and breathed in a minty scent.

"Relax, I'm not going to eat you" whispered Voldemort. He was purely enjoying Harry's response to his new developed intimacy. The boy snapped his head to the sideways to glare at him and snipped. "Well, its bloody impossible if you have a body all over you!" Voldemort didn't expect any less.

Harry concentrated on the process in front of him though the body behind him was distracting him to the point of madness. He wouldn't give in and relaxed as much as possible even when Tom stole his ingredients time to time. Harry would always reprimand or tell Tom not to do that and Tom will only answer with a chuckle. Sometimes, Tom would ask Harry, wanting to know what he was doing at that moment and Harry would quietly explain the process, knowing Tom is looking over his shoulder. His soft voice resounded within the reticent and peaceful sunny kitchen and Tom would hum and stand composedly behind him with his chin placed on his shoulder or head just a bit behind his and arms stretched out and placed on each sides the kitchen island, enclosing Harry into his space.

Harry was no longer so anxious but rather placid and serene. He could feel Tom's warmth seeping into him or was it his own seeping into Tom? Harry honestly didn't care.

Voldemort made way for Harry to go to the oven and place the batch into the preheated oven. He acknowledged how handful these tasks can be without magic and was inwardly impressed with him. Just when he thought Harry would get a break, he watched as the boy started to make something that resembled of cream.

"And what's that?"

"It's a white chocolate frosting for the cupcake. You can help me sprinkle grounded peppermints on top of these,"

Harry waited until Tom got closer to him again and wiped his frosting covered finger on Tom's cheek. _Serves him right_, thought Harry.

Voldemort immediately stepped back and processed over what the flirt had done to him now. It wasn't long before he tried snake his arms around Harry's waist and reach for the frosting bowl. However, Harry only laughed and ducked, daring to dodge him. He knew this was such a juvenile play but he didn't care.

They chased each other around the house with frosting on their hands. By now, Harry's chin, nose, and some hairs were covered by frosting and Tom didn't look any better. The house was filled with Harry's merry laughter and Tom's growls and empty threats.

"Harry Potter, when I get my hands on you for making me act so juvenile-"

"Oh, I bet you have tons of ideas for retribution. Hmm?"

Voldemort's mind screamed at him to stop this instant, but his body screamed to chase after the boy for being coated with frosting and for the flirt's brazen remarks. Besides, he wasn't even using magic. Harry ran back to his messy kitchen only to have Tom tailing after him. Using his quick reflexes, Tom caught Harry and pushed him against the wall while holding Harry's hands above his head, not realizing what position they have gotten themselves into. Harry was still laughing and squirming under Tom, trying to escape.

"Tons of ideas, indeed. Do you give up?" drawled out Voldemort. He only needed to wait a second before Harry whispered his answer. "To you? Never,"

Voldemort stared through the big viridian orbs that prettily gazed back at his own. His red eyes trailed down to the frosting that covered the boy's nose and chin, close to his all too enticing and welcoming red lips.  
Harry noticed Tom's eyes traveling down on his face and his eyes found the frosting on Tom's cheek and side of the forehead near the eye brows. Their faces were very close to one another and Harry tried not to breathe too hard but to no avail since they were both breathing heavily after the little chase.

"Good."

That was what all Harry got as a response before Tom's hot lips crashed into his soft ones, engulfing him with sensual passion. Hot and wet lips lapsed on each other and sticky sweetness of the frosting and minty flavors burst in their mouth, making the kiss more pleasurable and delicious. It was rather a harsh smack at the beginning, but the kiss started out slow and sensual, letting Harry feel more and deeper. However, when they got frustrated with the slow pace, it deepened and fastened. It didn't take long for Tom to roughly dominate over him.

Harry didn't hesitate to respond back to the taller man as he tried to fight back for domination. Harry let out a moan and Tom took his chance to push his sleek tongue into the hot cavern of a mouth and at the same time let go of Harry's hands. As soon as Harry felt his hands free, he snaked his arms around Tom's neck and jumped up to wrap his legs around Tom's waist.

Voldemort was immensely pleased how Harry kissed back and wrapped his arms and legs around himself. He placed his hands beneath Harry's round cheeks, giving a squeeze or two and making Harry squirm and moan louder. Voldemort have never heard of anything so arousing and enticing as this in his whole life, so he rewarded the boy with his own taste. Harry's back was pushed against the wall and Voldemort was not so gentle when he handled him but so was Harry as he felt his hairs tugged and pulled away from him by two frantic movements of the boy's hands.

They aggressively devoured one another's mouths before Voldemort roughly moved them to the kitchen island, placing Harry down on top of the counter with his back against it. Voldemort pushed off whatever things laid out away from them while he continued to explore Harry's sweet mouth, sucking and licking the teeth with his tongue. He felt Harry's mouth timidly exploring him in return. They only broke it off for a mere second before attaching themselves again with erotic wet clash.

"Tom..." breathed out Harry. Tom placed his mouth on his neck earning another moan from Harry. He licked before sucking on the sensitive spot but soon the mouth traveled back up to his chin then claimed his mouth.

Harry didn't let go of Tom's hair nor waist. He kept his legs firmly wrapped around Tom's torso and hooked his feet together while grasping behind Tom's head.

They saw fit to break it off when they really lacked of air in their abused lungs. While the two of them breathed heavily, their foreheads touched each other and Harry was the first one to gleefully laugh at how they kissed until their lungs hurt like hormone rampaging teenagers. Voldemort let out a laugh which tickled Harry's nose. He felt intoxicated and knew he had to stop before things go out of control. Besides, Harry had a batch to finish.

"But I might give in to your kiss. You're a great kisser," whispered Harry, flirtatious.

Voldemort was amused and was awed at how Harry still had it in him after that senseless and arousing kiss. "I'm sure you will," replied Voldemort.

He brought his hand to Harry's head to card through his soft hair and caressed the skin next to his eye. He smirked and leaned in to lick away the remaining frosting on Harry's chin before leaning back and stepping away when Harry unwrapped his legs so he can step down from the kitchen island. They looked around to see their clothes covered in frosting here and there, messy hairs with swollen lips, and the mess. The kitchen counter did not survive from the havoc they've created.

Harry blushed as he eyed at Tom's blunt hand prints mixed with flour and frosting smudged on the top next to where he had laid not just a moment ago. Things were either on the ground or messily pushed together on one side of the counter. This only confirmed him how passionate and hotly they kissed. Hands down, it was the best kiss Harry had ever had and he was extremely content about it which made him flush more darker.

Voldemort sensed Harry's inner turmoil and smugly smiled as he caressed the nape of the boy's neck. "Like what you see?" asked the Dark Lord.

"Shut up and help me clean this mess up," Harry quietly muttered with a blush and bent down to pick up the strewn objects.

Although cleaning wasn't Lord Voldemort's feat, he silently complied helping the Nymph without magic and so much of a word. It _almost_ had nothing to do with eyeing the boy who was bending down now and then.

Harry was finishing up with his cupcakes while Tom was finishing up cleaning the counter top of its kitchen island. Harry was afraid he might have baked too long but his worries evaporated when the cupcakes seemed to turn out right. They were both sticky and dirty but Tom dragged Harry out of the kitchen and performed _scourgify_ on both.

"I was beginning to think you've forgotten your identity as a wizard," said Tom. Harry only bitingly smirked before bringing Tom down on the couch and telling him to wait.

Voldemort waited patiently and eyed the little Nymph he was so fond of. Now he confirmed both his and the boy's feelings, he wasn't about to let the flirt shy away from him. Besides, he was too brazen and bold for that. He watched as the boy brought another platter with some drinks and the recently baked cupcakes. He sat down next to Tom and handed him the small baked good.

Harry was a bit wary of their relationship and thought it would be awkward to sit around with Tom and talk like they used to. However, he felt so comfortably safe and sound within Tom's presence and wondered if it was because they were already accustomed to each other. He was honestly happy that Tom liked his baking and praised him. He'd received many praises for his baking but with Tom, it was different. His thoughts strayed towards the younger version of Tom. He wondered if the younger version of Tom loved sweets. He couldn't imagine the impeccable Tom Riddle during his childhood or Hogwarts year. _Was he a stuck up back then, too?_ thought Harry, jesting.

"You have questions," stated Voldemort, seeing the boy's pensive expression.

"I want to know about your childhood"

Voldemort wasn't surprised Harry asked of this question. He knew he was a man who cannot be seen through at all and thus, hard to understand what he exactly was. Even his inner circle had trouble communicating him and trying to see through him. But he didn't know Harry would be asking that in place of their current situation.

"I tell you what, if you tell me about yours then I'll tell mine," suggested Tom. Harry understood Tom was a very private and secretive person. He should have guessed Tom would want something in return. He couldn't help himself but hesitate for a few moment before jumping in to make a deal. His childhood was not something he wanted to bring it up and remind himself but he rationalized them that they were all in his miserable pathetic past which was over. He sat down more comfortably next to Tom before beginning his own story that Tom at least earned.

"I was orphaned when I was 5 years old. My parents were killed during the war and my godfather and everyone that I had were either killed or were missing. Naturally, my custody was given to someone of my relation and the Ministry thought it was wise to send me to a muggle household, away from the war." Harry looked a little bitter and solemn though he tried to smile. Voldemort listened tentatively without interrupting and felt an anger rising. It was an abomination and the worst decision available; this is one of the reason he reformed the Ministry. Magical children are supposed to be raised in an adept environment with magic to harness their powers. Muggles would never understand and would get in their ways.

"I grew up with my uncle and my aunt. Let's say they weren't too fond of raising me. Obviously, I got my letter from Hogwarts at the age 11 and I was able to go back. By that time, Lord Voldemort has won the war and I was a bit surprised that nothing seemed too out-of-place. For a Gryffindor, I was the quiet kid and spent most of time at the Library or my dorm room."

Harry remembered the first time he set eyes on Hogwarts from the boat and the anxiety he felt when he was sorted into Gryffindor. He didn't do well with attention and crowds. He met the Weasleys, Hermione, Luna, and Neville in the process of his years and was extremely content with his lifestyle though he had to go back to the Dursleys every summer. Harry stole a glance at Tom who was looking at him with the utmost attention and shifted his gaze away.

Voldemort's curiosity seemed to heighten every time Harry spoke of his childhood. He wanted to know what he felt about Lord Voldemort, himself. Was he upset that he had led to his parents' demise? Will he be disgusted that Tom Riddle is in fact, Lord Voldemort? But he couldn't detect any other emotions as the boy spoke of his name.

"Not to brag about it, but I was among the top in every subject except Divination during my all seven years at Hogwarts. Well, you could have deduced that from the extraordinary amounts of time I spent in the Library. Ron was fed up with it but I think if it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have spent a minute in the library." Harry laughed quietly at the thought of sporty Ron. Realizing he side-tracked from his childhood and feeling Tom's amused smirk on him, he continued. "Now that I think about it, there isn't much to tell. Oh, I helped Cedric Diggory on his second task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and we are still friends! Which I think it's pretty cool. He's now a seeker in Puddlemere United! And I know Viktor Krum?" added Harry, uncertainly.

Something told Voldemort that Harry and Viktor Krum was a bit more than friends. He was surprised at the foreign emotions that soared through him but viciously squashed it down. He _wouldn't_.

Harry didn't know what else to tell Tom since that was basically it. He may have omitted a few parts of his life that deemed important but now was not the time to tell. He looked up to see Tom's pensive expression and said "Now it's your turn,"

Voldemort had no intentions of spilling out his whole childhood so he decided to abbreviate them. He knew Harry left some things out and why shouldn't he? "My father was a muggle and my mother was witch. She hopelessly fell in love with him and induced him with a Amortentia until she had me," He paused to see Harry's response and continued when he gave him no sign of interruption. "My father was cruel heartless and arrogant man. He threw out his pregnant wife and my mother died giving birth to me at a muggle orphanage. I was brought up in the hands of muggles just like you but had no awareness of the wizarding world until the age of 11 when I received my Hogwarts letter. I was fascinated with its ability and loved magic. I was ambitious and cunning which made the sorting hat put me into Slytherin. I was quite reserved at that time too and, if I'm not mistaken, charming,"

Harry laughed at Tom's remark and watched as his eyes flickered down for a moment with a mischievous and playfully crooked smile. Now he could imagine Tom being charming and charismatic with his peers, making them swoon and fawn over him. Harry struggled to keep down his unreasonable jealousy.

"I wanted to prove myself and others who criticized me for my status as half-blood. It was such a big deal being a pure-blood back then, and proved them, I did. You'd know I received perfect scores on my OWLs and NEWTs." Voldemort flashed an arrogant smile at Harry and the boy's eyes prettily bent like a crescent moon.  
He left a quite of amount of details in his childhood. He started his recruitment of Death Eaters in his sixth year, the same year he tracked down his father and killed him along with his grandparents. He saw fault in the Ministry ever since he found out that he was a wizard and that distaste grew to hatred and yearnings to take over and reform. It did well that his pure-blood supporters agreed with his ideals with some bashing towards others with muggle blood in them. During the war, he was careful to not expose himself and he still refused to expose what he looked like. Most people would think him to be hideously ugly and monstrous.

"Where did you go during the summer?" asked Harry.

"I went back to the orphanage. Terrible place, in my opinion" replied Tom. Harry knew orphanages were a terrible place to begin with. Children at the orphanage had to go through their parents' rejection or death. He himself was an orphan and he was once terrified if he would get sent to the orphanage. Well, the Dursleys weren't much better but he was relieved he didn't end up in the orphanage.

They stared at each other in apprehension before Harry leaned in closer and rested his head on Tom's shoulder. He felt more relaxed and content after sharing his past with him.

"What do you think of Lord Voldemort?" asked Voldemort, not able to hold back curiosity any longer. Harry raised his head from his shoulder, much to his dismay, and looked at him with an odd expression as if to ask why would he want to know. "You must feel something about him after making you an orphan," Voldemort cursed himself inwardly as he explained. He needed the boy trust him, not further alienate the boy from him by reminding what he had done. Harry pursed his lips to think for a moment and Voldemort saw some emotions flicker through his features.

Just when he was anticipating the boy's answer, a sound of a beak knocking on the window startled both of them and interrupted the moment.

Harry got up from the couch and went to open the window to let a familiar hawk-like owl in, ignoring Tom's disgruntled groan. He smiled at Viktor's owl before smoothing its head and giving a treat to thank him. He opened the letter to find a letter that had Viktor's fiercely crooked handwriting carved in it and quickly read on the contents. It was just a friendly letter from him in correspondence to his previous one. Viktor stated he was okay and not to worry so much and apologized for not writing sooner. As soon as the owl left, Harry came back to the couch with the letter in his hand.

Voldemort noticed the Chudley Cannons emblem on the letter and raised an eyebrow. It was no doubt a letter from Viktor Krum and he was more than annoyed that out of all people, Viktor Krum had to interrupt their moment. He leaned towards the boy and when he didn't make any move to lean away or hide the letter, he asked though he already knew the answer. "Is that from Viktor Krum?"

"Yes. We owl each other time to time when he's not so busy. Looks like his hell-driven practices are at a break." Harry chuckled at the obvious notion of Viktor's disgruntled displeasure that can be sensed from his writing. The World Cup was approaching and to add more intensity, the Chudley Cannons were versing with Puddlemere United.

There was another envelope behind Viktor's letter and Harry absentmindedly put it down, knowing what it was after reading over the letter. Tom tried not to prod but he was still curious on what the envelope contained with its intricate but simple logo of the Quidditch World Cup logo for this year. Whatever it was, it had to do with the Quidditch World Cup as he received an identical one not long ago. He quickly noticed Harry's uneasiness at the letter.

"What is it?"

"Viktor invited me to the Quidditch World Cup featuring his and Cedric's team,"

Taking Harry's nod as a permission, Voldemort opened the envelope to reveal a premium ticket and a pass for a private stall at the World Cup Pitch. Most people would have jumped up and down for an invitation _and_ a pass for a private stall but Harry was an odd one. The boy looked a bit uneasy as he tried to fake a smile. "Are you going to go?" Voldemort wanted to know since he himself was contemplating on whether he should go or not.

"I don't know... I might," At the boy's uncertain answer, Voldemort felt the jealousy rising again. He didn't like the way Harry looked down on Krum's letter and contemplated on his invitation despite his obvious distaste for Quidditch. But before he can outwardly show any of it, Harry placed down the invitation and the letter on the table and shifted his attention back towards him. "What was it that you asked again?" said the boy, sheepishly looking at him for forgetting the earlier conversation they had before Krum's owl rudely knocked and interrupted them.

"Nothing," replied the Dark Lord. He concluded that this conversation can continue in a better day when his emotions are not so compelled to flicker from one to another. His lips twitched into a slight smile when the boy shrugged and leaned against him.

Now, Harry wasn't sure with Tom. Yes, they have kissed, passionately, and let out their built sexual tension on it in the process. He was still very clumsy and inexperienced when it came to relationships. His eyes came up to look at Tom's relaxed expression. They kept their silent until one of them shifted in his place.

"You still have questions?" Voldemort eased in and grabbed the boy's soft hand. His breath caught when he saw Harry's bright and enchanting smile. The Dark Lord knew he was in trouble and this time, he didn't want to get out of it. "No. I think I'm done with the questions for today, don't you think so?" replied the flirt, mischievously.

"Indeed,"

Voldemort leaned in and gently kissed Harry's soft lips, feeling the smiles spread across their lips.

He will deal with Viktor Krum and other matters concerning the Nymph for later. Right now, it was just him and Harry.

* * *

**A/N**: Alright, this chapter was a slow one but I had to focus on Tom and Harry's building relationship. You may want to bask in them now before the storm comes. I'm sorry if my lack of description regarding the kiss bothered you. I'm not very good at writing them but I will try. Plus, I like them aggressive and passionate instead of slow and sappy, in my opinion.

**Phaedra Coopers**: Thank you so much for your review and I'm happy to present you with this chapter.

**Lendrir**: Yes! Another kiss! Thank you.

**Theia Pallas**: Oh, your compliment was much sweeter. Thank you!

**Insanely-Yours96**: I don't think I'll ever be able to deprive them of kisses now that they're together. Thank you very much!

**gwendel**: No, thank_ you_ for liking my story and reviewing it!

**Guest**: Of course, Harry's past have not yet been revealed and this chapter is only a reminder or a hint that Harry's hiding something. I think Tom and Harry makes a good couple, don't they? Thank you!

**Princess Mariana**: They kissed again! And I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes. My grammars are not strong and I don't have a beta but I will definitely try to watch out for those mistakes! Thank you.

**swit-cuppycakes**: Thank you for your compliment and review! And I quite like your id.

I think I've come to adore answering each reviews. Thank you so much for those who read, liked, followed, and reviewed my story! **Usually, I take suggestions regarding the plot but this one is actually planned through which means I cannot add anything that will change my plot altogether. However, I will take suggestions on side plots and some scenes you might like for me to add if it won't affect the plot too much. You can either PM me or review!**

_What do you think about this chapter or any chapters? Please Review!_

**NEXT CHAPTER**: Hermione and Ron visit Harry. Will he tell his friends about Tom? Meanwhile, Tom and Harry continues to have a good relationship until they meet Viktor Krum.


	6. Red In The Eye

**Relieve Me from Pain**

This will be**_ SLASH_** content story featuring _Harry Potter_ and _Lord Voldemort/Tom Marvolo Riddle JR_. If this does bother you, kindly exit out of this page, thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter series, as the honor goes to J.K. Rowling._

_A/N and Replies are at the bottom of this page._

* * *

**Chapter 6; Red In The Eye**

Harry was happy these days. His smiled barely faded away from his soft features and his cheeks were tinged with healthy dose of pink. To anyone, Harry looked absolutely content and healthy. Hermione and Ron were glad Harry looked much healthier and better than before however, they could not help but become suspicious. It was the weekends and as usual, they were lounging on Harry's couch. They were both startled and elated to see Harry enthusiastically greeting them, more than usual.

Harry knew he was being more giddy than normal, but he couldn't help it. His relationship with Tom was never better though it has only been few days. Tom visited him everyday, indulging Harry with his presence. Tom seemed to be content dropping by his house everyday without question and Harry was grateful at him for that. In fact, Harry suggested they meet somewhere else other than his house but Tom told him he was happy where he was at the moment. If Harry knew better, Tom didn't like crowded place any more than him.

"Hey, mate! Something happened? You look... better than last time I've seen you" said Ron. Harry was sitting on the arms of the couch, spacing out. Hermione carefully observed Harry with curiosity and saw a blush darken on her friend's cheek. Merlin knows what Harry was thinking.

Harry stepped out of his stupor and dumbly looked back at Ron who was waiting for his response. He flashed a stunning smile and circled his arm around Ron. "Never better,"

Hermione and Ron shared a glance before Ron shrugged his shoulder, clapping Harry's back. But Hermione wasn't dropping her own little investigation. It wasn't that she was unhappy for Harry's noticeable progression but she had to know what had caused her friend's happiness. If anything, she didn't want Harry to feel down especially when he was staying in Godric's Hollow where his parents' were buried. She knew Harry visited them often on his own without any special reason. But then again, he didn't need any special reason to visit his parents' graves as she and Ron sometimes visited them along with Harry.

Harry felt Hermione's watchful gaze on him and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He felt vulnerable under her eyes especially when he was thinking about Tom. He was hesitating if he should tell his friends about Tom when he heard Hermione's enlightened voice."You're in love," Hermione whispered, finally having to figure out what made Harry happy. Ron abruptly stopped stuffing brownies in his mouth and dropped them back on the plate. Ron was gaping back and forth between Hermione and Harry with an open mouth in a shape of O. Harry sputtered when he realized he had been caught.

"Harry, is it true? Merlin's beard! Who is it? Is it a guy or a girl? Why haven't you told us already?" Ron started to babble in excitement while Harry tried to recover from a momentary shock. Harry tried to stammer something out but couldn't. He was trying to think of an excuse to throw them off guard but Hermione quickly dispelled his attempt.

"Oh come on, Harry. It's clearly written on your face!" At Hermione's exasperated cry, Harry threw his hand up on his face to hide his flustered flush. Hermione ignored his antics and continued. "You've never been this distracted before; you're constantly spacing out and staring at Merlin knows what and you're practically glowing! Not to mention that goofy smile and jumpy attitude every time I call your name," explained Hermione. _Was I that obvious?_, thought Harry.

Harry tried to find a better word to explain all that, but he saw no other explanation for his lovesick antics. In truths, he was very distracted by thoughts of Tom and was hoping his friends wouldn't notice them. He should have known better.

"So, go on. Tell us who she or he is." prodded Ron. Ron was surprised and elated for Harry. He was getting worried that his friend might die alone by the looks of it and was secretly planning to hook him up with someone. His friend deserved better than a condemning isolation in this boring old village. He still couldn't believe Harry rejected Viktor Krum, the most sought out Quidditch Star back than and now, but respected his decision. He was waiting eagerly for Harry's response.

Harry didn't know what to tell. Why did he feel so compelled to hide Tom from them anyways? Then soon enough, he got his answer. "Does he or she work in the Ministry? Maybe it's someone from my department or Ron's department?" said Hermione. As much as he loved them for who they are and knew they loved him back for being who he is, he didn't want his friends to poke around and snoop on Tom behind his back. They will try to gain information on Tom through their means in the Ministry and eventually,will find out who Tom is. Harry trusted Tom, but sometimes he had a feeling Tom was always hiding something from him. And he honestly didn't want to find out from anyone other than Tom himself.

"Maybe later. But I can tell you he's great"

Hermione and Ron both marveled over the fact that Harry was seeing a guy.

"Why not? He's not a drug dealer, is he?" said Ron, half jesting and half serious. Harry let out an undignified snort and punched Ron's arm. Ron snickered and rubbed his punched arm though he didn't feel anything. Harry was awfully soft and his blows were barely threatening. It worried Ron; how will Harry defend himself if the situation calls for it?

"Or dangerous?" asked Hermione. Harry was a bit startled at her inquiry but he successfully hid it. Tom was awfully sweet and charming to him though he had his _mood swings_. And he didn't forget how dangerous Tom seemed.

"Guys, he's really nice and charming. I promise I'll introduce him to you one day" Harry knew he should have asked Tom for his permission but that wouldn't matter because his friends_ will_ meet Tom. He wondered how Tom will react to this. He nervously glanced at Hermione and Ron who were looking at him with unsatisfied curiosities but soon they dropped them.

"He better take good care of you or else, I'll hex his balls off," muttered Ron, unintelligibly. Hermione looked distasteful at Ron's choice of words but didn't protest it. He was sure Hermione can come up with more creative repercussions than that. Harry's heart warmed some more as he looked at his adoring friends.

"Oh, have you heard about the new regulations regarding Vampires?" asked Hermione, suddenly changing the topic. Harry didn't remember reading that on the papers and waited for further explanation. "How could have Harry known, Hermione? It just happened," sighed Ron, in exasperation. Hermione ignored Ron and continued. "I just found out through a contact in my old department. The vampires will have their own land to reside which practically translates to banishment. They're not allowed to step outside of their land's boarder."

"Those bastards ran around rampant long enough. I think we shouldn't have given such land to them in the first place,"

"Yes, Ron but you forget those lands were abandoned"

Harry was glad the conflict was finally over. The decision must have been from Lord Voldemort. Heck, everything circles around Lord Voldemort. He didn't think Lord Voldemort was a bad ruler, in fact according to everyone, he was the best ruler they've had over centuries. He didn't know what to think of him. He has never seen him in public or ever will and knew his war has caused his parents' demises.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were all enjoying each others presence and mostly Ron's complaints of having to run out of his office to take care of a tedious fight in a bar. He then remembered Viktor's letter and abruptly stood up to retrieve Viktor's letter on the mantel piece. "What's that?" Hermione curiously eyed at the familiar reddish orange colored letter. Harry sat back down and showed what was in it, obviously knowing Ron will be ecstatic about it.

"Viktor sent me a letter few days ago and I haven't written a response yet. He invited me to the upcoming Quidditch World Cup" explained Harry. Ron was gaping at the ticket with his eyes wide open. "Bloody hell, Harry! The tickets aren't even available yet" Ron marveled over the new design of the tickets and praised how delicate and refined the ticket is. Hermione looked mildly interested but her lips were twitching in irritation just by looking at Ron.

"That's not all, Viktor was generous enough to offer me a pass for a private stall and I was wondering if you guys would like to go..." Before Ron can gush over the pass, Harry quickly suggested his offer. Besides, Viktor mentioned that the private stall is enough for ten people or so. Ron was practically drooling over the pass and his eyes were glittering like a lovesick fool which annoyed Hermione to an extent of suppressing an urge to cuff Ron's head. Harry was chuckling, both amused and wary.

"Are you sure, Harry? Do you want to go?" Having to know Harry didn't cope well in a crowd, Hermione warily asked. Ron finally raised his head up from the pass and gazed at Harry. Suddenly, Harry felt uncertain if he wanted to go or not. He could have just given the ticket and the pass to Ron but he knew that wouldn't be nice for Viktor. Now, he felt more compelled than ever knowing Viktor went through the hassles of acquiring a ticket that wasn't even out the market yet.

Hermione placed a hand on Harry's hand with a reassuring smile, seeing Harry's distress. "You still have time. I'm sure Viktor and _Ron _will understand," Hermione gritted out Ron's name through her teeth and Ron finally placed the ticket and the pass down on the table. "Yeah, mate. Take your time and think it over," Harry wasn't so convinced by Ron since his eyes were longing after the papers on his table.

"You guys are the best," Nonetheless, Harry smiled as he circled his arms around both Hermione and Ron.

Little did he know, Hermione and Ron were having a small argument in which Hermione was silently mouthing off threats to Ron, behind his back.

* * *

"Hello, darling"

Harry was organizing his desk, humming a tune, when a pair of strong arms shot out and enclosed around his waist. He let out a gasp and raised his head in surprise as a taller and broader body pressed against his back. He had no idea when or where Tom came from; he must've been too occupied to hear the floo. Harry smiled and leaned back to Tom's embrace as he greeted the taller man. "How come I never hear you coming?" asked Harry.

Voldemort didn't want Harry to know he was there unless he wished it. He was very discreet when he wanted to. He also liked to watch Harry oblivious of his presence. His little flirt never failed to amuse him and he appreciated such a fine beauty minding his own business. It has been only a few days but he had been the most content than ever aside from the time he conquered Wizarding Britain. He'd been called a loveless and heartless monster numerous times and thought he was immune to any emotions that were close to love but Harry Potter thwarted his assumption.

"Yes, because I don't want you to" replied the Dark Lord. The boy tilted his head sideways to look at him and raised an eyebrow with a taunting smile. Voldemort was smouldering down at him. "And why not?" prodded Harry, wanting to know further.

"I like to watch you for a while. Can't I appreciate such beauty?" whispered Tom. He didn't know if he should smile or scowl but resolved to playfully lean his head towards Tom's cheek as if to give him a chaste kiss. Tom was expectantly waiting for a kiss but he never got it. "That's really sweet but flattering won't get you anywhere," whispered Harry and he swiftly squirmed out of Tom's loosened arms. Harry laughed while Tom opened his eyes in realization that Harry got away.

"You little flirt," They both stumbled out of Harry's room and into the living room where Voldemort once again managed to snake an arm around Harry and close the gap between them. Harry was mirthfully laughing in his embrace and it sounded like music to his ears. They both lost balance and fell on the couch in a heap but decided not to get up as they found comfort tangled around each other. The Dark Lord didn't mind the boy's clumsiness around him; usually, that would disgust him but on Harry, it was oddly endearing.

"I heard the Vampire conflict is put to an end. You must be very relieved," spoke Harry. His verdant eyes met Tom's surprised scarlet eyes. Those red eyes quickly narrowed and seemed guarded which startled Harry for a moment. "How did you know?" snapped Tom. Harry lifted himself up and looked back at Tom who was patiently waiting for his response.

"My friends told me since they work in the Ministry" said the boy, warily. Voldemort thought over Harry words before lowering his guard. The information was yet to be publicized since Lucius needed time to arrange his press speech. So far, he knew Harry didn't work at the Ministry and only the insiders knew of this development. His friends must be familiar with the department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. This gave him something to think over since he had lied to the boy. But his attention was on the said boy.

"I'm sorry, Harry. We haven't publicized it yet and I was very surprised to find that you knew of it," explained Tom. Harry had to understand that Tom's been very hectic and distressed because of that conflict. _Of course he would circumspect_, chided Harry's inner voice. He read Tom's subtle apology for snapping at him on his distressed features and gave a reassuring smile.

"It's fine. I know you've been busy lately and how much stress you had to endure." Voldemort was once amazed at the boy's forgiving nature. He wondered if that was because he, himself, wasn't a forgiving person. But Harry was genuinely a benevolent and compassionate person, untouched by filth and left innocent despite his age. His innocence was what drew the Dark Lord towards him because that quality was one thing that he could not have no matter how hard he tried or how determined he was. In fact, Harry Potter had numerous factors that Voldemort otherwise could not obtain.

Tom gave Harry a smug smile before Harry stood up to check the time with his wand. He wanted to take Tom on a dinner for a token of his gratitude for the night when he first kissed Tom. Tom stayed put on the couch, looking curious at him. "Come on, Tom. I want to treat you with dinner. Up, up!" He grabbed Tom's arm and pulled him up.

"Where are we going?" asked Tom, pleased that Harry was taking him out.

Harry bit his lips and wondered if he should tell Tom beforehand. In his opinion, the place was decent enough to have a private conversation and have a nice evening. But he wasn't sure if Tom would like it since he was the type of a guy who needed the best for everything and wouldn't bother to go to such places. "You'll see" said Harry as he extended his hand to Tom. Tom gave his last suspicious look before grabbing Harry's hand and side apparated.

With a sharp crack and a nauseating after-affects of apparition, they stood in the middle of a shady alley facing a shop with a dusty signboard. The sign read '_THE WHEATSHEAF_' and Voldemort knew where he was.

"You're taking me to a pub?" Voldemort hasn't been in a pub for a while. The last time he visited a pub was during Hogwarts on Hogsmeade visits. Generally, he did not like pubs since they were all too loud and crowded for his taste. However, if Harry wanted to go, he would have no choice but to follow the boy inside.

"This isn't like any other pubs. I'm not too fond of pubs either but this one is my favorite" Harry wasn't discouraged by Tom's slight unwillingness in his voice and dragged him in.

Voldemort looked around and found that it wasn't what he expected a pub to be. It wasn't cramped nor loud, but calm and uncrowded. He could only hear a distant muffled sounds of people talking and was impressed how some of the tables were under _Muffliato_ to maintain its serene atmosphere. Many people believed pubs to be public and open, but this pub seemed to be targeted towards customers who did not like those kinds of pubs. Hiding his slight pleasure, he let the boy lead him to the bar. Harry seemed familiar with this place as he watched the boy lean against the bar and obtain the bartender's undivided attention and gain attention, he did.

"Hey there, pretty bird. What can I get you?" Harry heard the bartender speak to him and smiled sweetly as he ordered a bottle of Mead and turned to Tom. He didn't know why Tom was suddenly looking so strained and cold. "Brandy for me" Harry noticed Tom's voice tone dropped several octaves. He frowned but kindly told the bartender who only winked at him despite the obvious menacing presence behind him.

After they got their drinks, Voldemort snaked an arm around the boy's slim waist and roughly pulled him to his side. Harry yelped in surprise and looked up at him in slight confusion but he didn't give anything away as he found a secluded table and sat down with Harry on his tow. Harry tried to squirm out of his arm but when he failed to do so, he scowled at him. "You can let me go now".

Knowing that he was being ridiculous, Voldemort let the boy go. The sudden flare of jealousy was foreign to him and he inwardly frowned at his spur of action. He watched as Harry huffed and brushed his disheveled hair with his soft fingers that used to massage his temples. He had to rationalize it wasn't Harry's fault for looking so pretty and being called what he is.

"Well? How do you like this place?" asked Harry. He was confused at Tom's sudden hostility and tried to brush it off to the side. He was sipping on his bottle of fine Mead and eyed Tom's untouched glass of brandy. "Acceptable," Tom raised his glass and took a sip, looking graceful as ever. When the drinks were not enough for them, Harry decided to order something as he got up. But Tom gabbed him down and stood up instead, saying he'll order them for him.

"Oh...Okay, then I'll have a shepherd's pie."

He didn't want Harry anywhere near the bartender who dared to call _his_ little flirt, a pretty bird. "Of course, I'll be back" Giving Harry a smile, he turned and approached the bartender without any trace of the amusement.

Harry was a bit startled when Tom abruptly grabbed him down and stood up. But his confusion switched into glee when Tom gave him a soft smile before turning his back on him and walking away. He continued to sip on his sweet alcohol and watched Tom and the bartender interact. He watched in confusion as the bartender's face marginally paled but Tom was just ordering their food, wasn't he? _Maybe he remembered that he left the stove on_, thought Harry as he inwardly amused to himself.

Harry watched as Tom turned around and casually leaned on the bar, looking perfectly fit and handsome. Harry scanned his eyes over Tom's figure and met with a pair of amused red eyes boring intently at him. He felt his mouth stretch into a wide smile and waved his hand. At his gesture, Tom started to chuckle and lightly waved back. Harry forgot the fact that he was caught checking out Tom. He placed his elbows on the table and tucked his chin on his palms as he continued to meet Tom's gaze. When Tom winked at him, he laughed in mirth. These small gestures were enough to make him happy.

Voldemort was amused when the boy waved at him. Despite being juvenile, he adored the boy's childish gestures and antics. He winked and heard Harry's laughter across the room loud and clear. His eyes and ears were trained on the boy as always and thought he could never tire of him. The boy was a complete opposite of what he was and he thought back when he wondered if he'll ever going to be with someone. He had his trysts but he hated to linger and continue. Just because he was keeping himself out of the public as Lord Voldemort, doesn't mean he had to completely isolate himself from anyone. Back than, he barely tolerated anyone. He assumed he'll be with someone who had the same ideals, tastes, and characteristics as him. The Dark Lord never guessed he'll be interested in someone like Harry Potter. Then again, the boy did not know who he was.

Harry watched as Tom walked back to him with two dishes in his hands. He was too distracted to see the bartender's pale and rigid movements as he gave the orders to Tom. Tom bent down and placed the shepherd's pie in front of him. They briefly met each other's eyes before Tom sat down on his own seat. Harry noticed he ordered a lamb chop.

"Thank you." said Harry. Voldemort smugly smiled and raised his glass of brandy and waited. The boy complied and raised his bottle of Mead which clinked on his brandy. He thought that next time, they would be holding two glasses of the finest wine he can afford. Although the place was not indecent, it wasn't an ideal dating place. He would rather spend their evening in privacy where no one can lay eyes on his Nymph. "You're welcome, Harry"

Harry liked the sound of his name from Tom. He also liked the little names Tom sometimes called him such as darling, flirt, nymph, etc. Harry has yet to come up with a pet name for Tom. He didn't know what would fit to the graceful man.

Whilst having a nice evening, Harry remembered the promise he made to his friends. "Tom. I might have promised my friends that I will introduce you to them," said Harry, softly. He felt Tom's eyes on him and looked up to see an impassive expression. Harry took that as a sign for him to continue. "Well, I didn't tell who you were and they got curious. I'm sorry for promising without your opinion."

Voldemort kept his mouth closed until Harry was fidgeting upon his eyes. He contemplated on this for a moment. Harry once told him that his friends worked at the Ministry and it would be a pain if his friends tried to pry who he is. "There's no need to apologize, Harry. I'm sure your friends were curious about me as I am of them." He spoke casually before cutting a small portion of lamb chop. He saw that Harry smiled and was about to say something but stopped when his eyes trailed behind him.

"Harry?" He heard a thick accented and rough alto voice call out the boy's name. Voldemort stiffened and slightly turned his body to see the person. He nearly gritted his teeth when he saw Viktor Krum advancing towards them with a bright expression that was only subjected to Harry.

"Viktor!" Harry cried out when he saw the familiar face approaching him. He was certainly surprised when he spotted Viktor over Tom's shoulder. His eyes searched for any injuries on Viktor but found none and felt relief. Viktor looked the same as ever when he last saw him if not more built due to Quidditch practices. He stood up when Viktor stopped in front of him and gave him a smile. "Harry, it's so good to see you. How have you been?" said Viktor, with his thick accents that made girls at Hogwarts swoon over.

"I'm fine- I'm good. Wow, you must be tired from your practices. Are you ready for the game?" asked Harry. He flustered a bit and didn't know if it was because of this sudden surprise or Tom's presence. Viktor smiled in reserved confidence as he answered Harry. "Of course, I'm ready as I'll ever be"

It was then when Tom stood up that caught both of their attentions. Harry was uncertain why his face felt hot. "And this must be Viktor Krum," said Tom, ever so composed and present. Viktor looked over Tom before nodding in greeting. "Yes, I am. And who may you be?" Harry didn't notice the odd inner warfare sparking between Tom and Viktor. Their mouths were smiling, yet their eyes were distant and guarded.

"My name is Tom Riddle. Pleasure" Voldemort knew he was being risky but there was no other choice but to introduce himself properly. He saw Krum trying to read what he was but smirked when he knew Krum couldn't find anything within his red orbs. There were definitely heated sparks of nerves as they gaped at each other. It didn't do well to his moods when he watched Harry smiling and being familiar with Krum. He heard Krum ask Harry what he was doing here and inwardly rolled his eyes before answering for him. "We were having such a delightful evening when you interrupted us, Mr. Krum"

"Tom! I'm sorry, Viktor. Are you here with your teams?"

Harry shot a glance at Tom before apologizing to Viktor. Viktor looked a bit surprised but soon weakly smiled in understatement as he quickly scanned them. "It's fine, Harry. Yes, I'm here with my team," Harry titled his head to look beyond Viktor and spotted a group of men waiting for Viktor. "Will you be coming to the upcoming game? I know Diggory will be pleased too if you come" Before Harry had the chance to speak, Viktor beat to him and asked.

Harry hadn't given enough thought about that but he remembered how excited and supportive Hermione and Ron were. Now, he was facing with Viktor's anticipating and hopeful expression. "Sure, I'll be there. Thank you for inviting me. You shouldn't have gone through all that trouble" Harry was still feeling wary of his decision but the uncertainty evaporated when he saw Viktor's expression lighten up. He couldn't wait to see Ron's face when he informs him of his decision. "Excellent! It didn't cause me any inconvenience so don't worry."

"Oi! Krum!"

The three of them heard a shout from behind. Before they could say goodbye, Harry and Viktor shared a brief hug which made Voldemort seethe inwardly. He didn't dare to lose his composed stance in public and he was surprised he managed to hold it in. When they finally parted, Voldemort lips twitched as he wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him to his side. "I believe your colleagues are waiting for you, Mr. Krum." He simply stated. By now, it was clear that Krum definitely had feelings for the boy but too bad, he wasn't about to share.

"I'll see you soon, Harry." With a restrained expression, Krum quickly nodded to Voldemort and turned his back to return to his team members. As soon as Krum disappeared from their sights, the boy turned to look at his distant and remote expression as if to question him. "We are leaving now" He didn't leave room for Harry to argue and pulled the boy to his side before literally throwing the money on the table and exiting the pub to apparate. If looks can kill, his certainly did. He could probably have killed a man or two with his fiercely cold red eyes.

Harry was dragged along next to Tom and struggled to keep up as Tom's legs were much longer and faster in walking. He tried to stop him but to no avail. He didn't know why Tom was suddenly acting like this and in honest, he was a bit afraid of Tom's wrath. But his worries and fear were replaced by anger; He didn't do anything wrong and Tom was being unjust. When they finally appprated and stood in the middle of his living room, he broke free from Tom's arms and scowled angrily at Tom.

"What's wrong with you? What have I done?"

"Tell me, Harry. Do you always act frivolously around every men you see?"

Harry froze when Tom spat out. He needed few seconds to process what Tom just accused him of and when he did, his anger soared. "What do you mean frivolously?" hissed Harry. He couldn't understand where Tom's anger was coming from and he wouldn't back down until the situation is justified.

Voldemort saw fury and hurt brimming on the edge of the boy's frozen viridian eyes. His mind was clouded with frightening jealousy and unknown fury. Those did not bode well with his behaviors. "How many men have you lured? Is flirting one of your characters that you can't help but to submit to it?" Voldemort spoke harshly with a feral but cold grin on his lips. The boy sputtered indignantly at his statement and stepped in front of him so they were standing chest to chest, only Harry's chest reached just below his due to his shorter height.

"You take that back right now! What is your problem? How dare you-" Harry was beyond furious when he heard Tom's unjust accusation. He was taken aback how spiteful those words were and tried to think of something that might have caused this situation. They were so happy a moment ago, before Viktor came along. His words were cut off when he thought of a possibility to Tom's infuriating behavior.

"Is this about Viktor?" asked Harry, incredulously. He didn't break eye contact with the menacing man in front of him and waited for his response. Suddenly, his angers were almost fading away in realization._ Almost_.

Voldemort wasn't about to admit that he felt jealous towards Krum but there was no other reason for him to be angry. His possessive character didn't want to see Harry so close to anybody else except for him. When he didn't give a straightforward answer, the boy prodded. "Are you jealous of Viktor?" Voldemort nearly gritted his teeth at it. He didn't move nor gave any answers and the boy seemed to take that as a positive. His eyes followed Harry's movements as the soft hands cupped his face.

"Oh, Tom. Why are you jealous of him? Viktor is only my friend and you're more than my friend." Harry tried to soothe Tom's still fierce and cold expression as he softly whispered, looking up at him. He nearly laughed when all this was because Tom felt jealous towards others who he didn't even notice except Viktor. It was rather endearing and sweet that Tom felt possessive over him but that did not excuse his unjust accusations.

"He certainly did not seem to be aware that" replied Voldemort. He knew Harry was probably basking in the fact that he crossed the line due to his possessive jealousy. He saw the boy's softer eyes harden again and the grasp faltered away from his face. "Well, I do. And I'm hurt that you thought so lowly of me" When the boy took a few steps back from him, he couldn't suppress the urge to grab him and pull him to his chest again.

"I'm not a nice man, Harry. I won't share you and that will be final." Harry knew that wasn't an apology he wanted but he was too distracted by the intimacy and his words. This was a whole new side Harry has yet to see and he was rather enjoying it, though he tried to show he was more hurt than amused. "But it was rude of me to say such things to you." He also knew that will be the closest to an apology he'll ever going to get. By now, Harry was used to this but he struggled to stay angry and hurt at Tom. He found he couldn't.

"Yes, it was." When he didn't pull away from Tom's embrace, he felt a gentle kiss pressed on his head. How can he stay so angry at the man when he was being charmingly indulgent and sweet? Then, he remembered the pale expression on the bartender's face back at the pub. He raised his head to observe Tom's now soft features and asked. "What did you exactly say to the bartender?"

"Do you really have to know?" Voldemort smiled in amusement. So, the boy did noticed a bit. He couldn't be_ that_ oblivious. "On second thought, not really." answered Harry.

They stood in each other's personal space, and basked at the warmth of their body heat. Harry slowly wrapped his arms around Tom's neck and Tom bent his head down for an easier leverage for him and placed his hands on the small of his back.

"I could hug you as much as you want and I could smile at you as much as you'd like" whispered the boy. Harry's eyes sparkled with so much sincerity and innocence that Voldemort yearned for. "Viktor nor any other men can have that,"

The Dark Lord was reassured by the younger man, embracing him, and smugly smiled at the notion that he didn't dislike it. Ironically, he was in a position to receive reassurance while his role was to reassure people in Wizarding Britain. He let himself relax, dosing in the amenity Harry offered. Maybe Voldemort was abusing Harry's forgiving nature and maybe he felt guilty about it. But those thoughts were pushed back as he bent down, breathing against Harry's nose and lips.

"And you'll kiss me as much as I need?" whispered Tom. His arms around Tom's neck tightened and Tom's hands were slithering up and down on his back, occasionally gliding across his round cheeks and teasing along the band of his briefs. Their mouths were only few millimeters apart and he could almost taste the brandy on Tom's mouth. The scent was infuriatingly irresistible and Harry almost dived towards his lips if not for Tom's anticipation for his vow. "Yes, _yes_. Tom,_ please_-"

Voldemort chuckled at Harry's plead when he slightly pulled back, momentarily denying Harry's and his own desires.

"Evermore," breathed Tom before his punishing lips plunged into Harry's quivering and needy mouth. Harry wanted to reply with a teasing remark but he could only answer him with a wanton moan. And they were both fine with that.

* * *

**A/N**: I have to say, this chapter gave me a quite of hard time while writing. I'll have to get used to writing jealous Tom and oblivious Harry. Again, there is no major development on the plot but I promise you'll get it soon, in fact, on the next chapter.

**swit-cuppycakes**: No, thank _you_ and here's another update.

**Shannon the Original**: Thank you very much! It's the most wonderful compliment a writer as myself can ever get.

**teedub**: I can answer that in the next few upcoming chapters. Thank you!

**gwendel**: I *loved* your review! I'm glad my efforts have been noticed and I intend to keep Harry and other characters that way as much as my skills can achieve. Well, as of now, Harry knows his parents died because of Voldemort's war and I believe your question can't be answered until later chapters. But yes, if he did, Harry would probably be conflicted and torn. Thank you so much and I hope you'll continue to read my story!

**Tuffery**: Cute review! Thank you and I'll keep it up!

**Sedinette Michaelis**: Of course, what's a dark lord without possessiveness? I hope this chapter satisfied you if not, I'll try harder. Thank you!

**Phaedra Coopers**: Well, I'll be interested in hearing your theories and I'm thrilled to hear that my story encouraged your morning! Thank you.

**Lendrir**: You don't know how long I had to wait until I could write that kiss. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story!

**RRW**: I'm honored to receive such compliment! Thank you very much!

**Kits and Kats**: Thank _you_ for reading and reviewing it!

**WhyDoesAWebSiteNeedMyName**: I've been blown away by your awesome review. No one can be perfect, not even Lord Voldemort (though I've read and liked those stories where he vibes off as invincible but that's besides the point). I'm very overwhelmed by your thorough review with compliments and critique. I've tried to make my characters reliably realistic as possible and I'm glad it worked. And I apologize if my bad grammars bothered you. My grammars are atrocious and I double check to see if there's any mistakes, but I can see I've failed to do so. Hopefully, I'll improve and thank you for your constructive advice based on real-life experience! It is much appreciated. And no apology necessary for such a wonderful mini novel. Thank you so much!

My everlasting thank yous and bows to those who read, liked, followed, and reviewed my story! You guys are such a lovely and wonderful people and I'm glad that I had enough courage to upload this story. **Usually, I take suggestions regarding the plot but this one is actually planned through which means I cannot add anything that will change my plot altogether. However, I will take suggestions on side plots and some scenes you might like for me to add if it won't affect the plot too much. You can either PM me or review!**

_What do you think about this chapter? Please Review!_

**NEXT CHAPTER**: Harry visits the Ministry and meets new characters. That doesn't sound so good for Tom.


End file.
